


Прикосновение

by Lutick14



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6153221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lutick14/pseuds/Lutick14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Одна жизнь подарила им любовь, другая лишь вражду и соперничество. Но может ли прекрасное чувство обернуться в пепел ненависти, а злоба покрыться лепестками любви?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава 1

  
**Чосон. 1515 год.**

Дождь неумолимо хлестал по водной глади лотосового пруда. Рябь, гулявшая по его поверхности, раскидывала цветки чистоты по всему периметру водоема. Яркие вспышки молнии всего на несколько мгновений создавали иллюзию того, будто уже начало светать и утро сумело прокрасться сквозь заросли деревьев. Однако, как только гроза несколько поутихла, ночь, расправив свои крылья подобно императрице, вновь прибрала всю власть к своим рукам. Она раскинула свое черное одеяние, покрывая им не только землю, но и мужчину, что стоял на коленях у каменного памятника. По его лицу медленно ползли хрустальные капельки. Но то были капли вовсе не дождя, ибо лицо молодого воина спасала шляпа. Это были слезы. Мужчина больше не мог сдерживать их, заточив в своем сердце.

– Мама, - его голос, смешанный с раскатистым громом, невозможно было услышать. Хотя молодому воину вовсе и не нужно было, чтобы его кто-то слышал, ведь слова эти предназначались для человека, которого уже не было в живых. Его мать уже семь лет пребывала в царстве мертвых, оставив его и младшего брата на попечение их отцу. – Мама, - повторил он. – Скажите мне, правильно ли я поступаю? Я запутался. Я не знаю, как мне быть дальше, - мужчина вытянул руку вперед, чтобы коснуться пальцами камня, на котором было написано имя его матери. Голоса, вдруг раздавшиеся за его спиной, помешали ему это сделать. Воин одернул свою руку. Встав с колен, он подбежал к дому, скрывшись за одной из его стен, чтобы расслышать, что же говорили эти голоса. Небольшой пучок света, мерцающий за углом, говорил о том, что эти голоса были совсем близко. Они принадлежали двум девушкам. Мужчина сразу же узнал их: это были служанки его семьи.

– Если господин Министр узнает об этом, то нам обеим несдобровать, - с дрожью в голосе произнесла одна из девушек. Звали ее Мена.

– А если не узнает, нам будет еще хуже, поверь, - второй голос звучал спокойней. Это была Хеджин.

– И что же нам теперь делать? Рассказать все господину, когда он вернется?

Молодой воин напрягся. О чем таком служанки хотят рассказать его отцу? Он уже пристыдил себя, что подслушивать и подглядывать – дело непристойное, тем более для такого человека, как он. Мужчина поднял голову к небу, чтобы дождь смыл с его лица следы слез. После, откашлявшись, он вышел из-за угла, чем напугал девушек. Переглянувшись, те моментально умолкли, тут же опустив свои головы, будто их застали за чем-то постыдным. Белые ханбоки, в которые они были облачены, полностью промокли и сейчас напоминали тяжелую бесформенную ткань. С длинных черных кос стекали массивные капли.

– Господин Ким, - виновато произнесла Хеджин, словно оправдываясь.

– Что вы здесь делаете в столь поздний час, да еще и под дождем? – сведя брови вместе, строго спросил воин, решив сделать вид, будто не слышал, о чем говорили девушки минутой ранее.

– Ваш отец посылал нас в город, господин, - опередив свою спутницу, начала Мена. – Но потом внезапно начался дождь, и мы не смогли попасть в поместье до захода солнца. Просим простить нас, - девушки вновь опустили свои головы.

– Давайте мы пройдем внутрь, а после вы мне все расскажете, - мужчина указал на дверь. Другая его рука самопроизвольно легла на рукоятку меча. С детства воспитанный как воин, он привык всегда быть начеку. Так ему было спокойнее. Ведь после того случая полгода назад, когда на их поместье напали грабители и чуть не убили одну из служанок, юноше стало казаться, что за ним тенью следует опасность. Казалось, ее близость можно было ощутить кожей и почувствовать ее холодные пальцы на своем запястье.

Когда они вошли в дом, к ним навстречу тут же подбежал пятнадцатилетний паренек. Длинные волосы, которые при свете дня были обычно собраны в пучок, теперь несколько неопрятными прядками обрамляли его лицо. Юджун, так звали брата молодого воина, был уже готов ко сну, облаченный в легкое одеяние. Однако он покинул свои покои, так как услышал шум за их пределами. Он не видел брата долгих три месяца и сейчас как никогда был очень ему рад.

– Джеджун-хен, ты вернулся, - радостно кричал паренек, кинувшись к брату на шею, сжимая его в своих крепких объятиях. За время похода Дже уже успел отвыкнуть от тепла, исходившего от родного человека, успел отвыкнуть от домашнего уюта. Потому, когда он почувствовал, как руки Юджуна сомкнулись за его шеей, он несколько растерялся. Но мгновением позже он будто пришел в себя и крепко обнял любимого брата в ответ. Его чонбок* был полностью пропитан небесной влагой, которая тут же впиталась в пхо* нежно-голубого цвета, который был надет на парнишке. Почувствовав это, Джеджун положил руки на плечи своего брата и осторожно отодвинул его от себя. С улыбкой смотря на растущее влажное пятно, он потрепал Юджуна по голове.

– Я тоже рад тебя видеть, - с нескрываемой теплотой в голосе произнес молодой воин. Не успел он больше произнести и слова, как откуда-то вывалилась «круглая» женщина. Круглой она казалась потому, что была плотного телосложения, но именно пышная юбка ханбока придавала ей подобный эффект. Она все сетовала на то, что молодому господину надобно уже находиться в своих покоях в столь поздний час. Джеджун наблюдал за ней с плохо скрываемой улыбкой. Он старался скрыть ее за полусогнутой ладошкой, но глаза, в которых плясали веселые нотки, делали свое дело. – Юджун, иди спать. Не мучай бедную Енха, - подмигнул он женщине, которая тут же залилась краской, как лепестки чайной розы.

– Ладно, - с некой толикой разочарования выдохнул паренек. – Спокойных снов, хен…

Юджун скрылся с глаз молодого воина, и уже через мгновение тот мог услышать, как Енха отчитывает его братца за испорченное одеяние. Мужчина на ничтожную долю мгновения прикрыл глаза, чтобы вдохнуть запах родимого дома. После того как он открыл их вновь, его взгляд упал на собственные руки. Хоть сейчас они и были чисты, воину показалось, что они были испачканы кровью людей, которых он положил в сражении несколькими днями ранее. Откинув подальше от себя угнетающие мысли, он повернулся к девушкам, которые молча стояли позади него, хоть и перекидывались непонятными мужчине взглядами.

– Итак, - сказал мужчина, обращаясь к служанкам. – Зачем мой отец посылал вас в город? – Джеджун сел на пол перед небольшим деревянным столиком, тут же скрестив ноги. Девушки снова переглянулись, но ответить своему господину пока не решались. – Это дело чрезвычайной секретности. Я так понимаю?

В ответ снова тишина. Ее разбавляли лишь капли дождя, ударяющиеся о землю и о поверхность небольшого пруда, да раскаты грома. Джеджун почувствовал, как усталость просыпается во всем его теле и грозным облаком нависает над ним. Его веки становились все тяжелее, и появилось легкое головокружение.

– Хорошо. Не хотите мне говорить, значит, на то есть основания, - произнес воин, опираясь ладонями о свои колени. Расправив складки на паджи*, он вновь обратился к девушкам. – Когда приедет господин Министр?

– К завтрашнему вечеру, - виновато ответила Хеджин. После того как молодой воин встал, она и Мена поклонились ему. Кивнув головой в ответ, Джеджун взял со стола одну из свечей и направился в свои покои. Как только дверь за ним закрылась, клубок света, исходившей от свечи в его руках, осветил просторную комнату. Поставив подсвечник на пол возле матраса, молодой воин развязал ленты на своей шляпе и наконец снял ее. Ему даже показалось, что дышать стало гораздо легче. После он скинул с себя мокрый чонбок и избавился от паджи. Оставшись лишь в чогори*, он достал из деревянного шкафа, дверцы которого были расписаны неизвестным художником, теплое покрывало. Опустившись на матрас и укрывшись, мужчина сомкнул свои глаза. По телу будто прошлись кистью, которая за мгновение сняла все напряжение, однако оставив усталость. Потому мысли перестали крутиться в сознании Джеджуна, и молодой воин тут же уснул.

Утром его разбудил Юджун, стучащий в дверь. Разлепив глаза, мужчина не сразу сообразил, что находится в собственном доме. Для него было непривычным просыпаться в теплых покоях, а не в лагере, в одной из холодных палаток которого он спал предыдущие несколько месяцев. Поднявшись с пола, он надел пальто. Не успел он завязать его, как в покои ворвался его младший братец. Джеджун всегда сравнивал Юджуна с ветром: он был так же неукротим и резв, его нельзя было усмирить, как ни пытайся. И вот сейчас паренек плюхнулся на матрас, тут же развалившись на нем. Он посмотрел на брата, ожидая его привычной усмешки. Когда той не последовало, он забеспокоился, однако не стал заострять на этом внимание и занимать мысли различными печальными думами.

– Как прошел поход? Ты видел Короля? Расскажи мне все! – жизнь била ключом из этого мальчишки. Казалось, поднеси к нему руку - и почувствуешь ту энергию, что исходила от него.

– Ну, тебе пока рано знать такие вещи, - опустился рядом с братом Джеджун. – Тем более это дела государственной важности, тебе не надобно в них вмешиваться, - слегка улыбнулся воин.

– Отец в последнее время сам не свой, - вдруг сказал Юджун. Мужчина обеспокоенно посмотрел на брата, а после накрыл его руку своей. Паренек будто утратил всю свою жизненную силу. На его лице отразились печаль и негодование, плечи поникли, а руки задрожали.

– Что случилось? – спросил Джеджун, сжимая ладонь брата.

– Я не должен был этого делать, но сегодня утром я подслушал разговор двух служанок, - молодой воин напрягся после его слов. Сам того не замечая, он больно сжал руку Юджуна, отчего тот зашипел. Извинившись, мужчина попросил брата, чтобы тот продолжил. – Мена сказала, что нужно сообщить господину Министру, что его место собирается занять другой человек, пока он не узнал об этом от кого-нибудь другого…

– Отец догадывается об этом? – стараясь сохранять спокойствие в голосе, вновь задал вопрос воин. Он знал, как для отца важна эта должность. Господин Ким был чиновником в кабинете министров при нынешнем Императоре и его отце долгих шестнадцать мест. Он прошел путь от чинса* до чвансанга*, что далось ему не так уж и просто.

– Нет, - ответил парнишка.

– С чего бы ему тогда быть не в себе? – удивился мужчина.

– Несколько недель назад между ним и министром Чоном возникла очередная стычка. Отец обвинил того министра в том, что это он устроил покушение на него полгода назад, когда чуть не пострадала одна из наших служанок. А тот ответил, что, если бы и вправду хотел убрать его со своего пути, придумал бы что-нибудь получше. Отца это очень разозлило, - Юджун говорил очень тихо, боясь, что кто-нибудь может услышать их разговор.

– А служанки не говорили, кто хочет занять пост отца?

– Говорили. Чиновник пятого ранга – министр Чон.

 

Юнхо сидел у берега реки и вглядывался вдаль, стараясь различить размытые силуэты деревьев, которые, подобно воинам, выстроились на противоположном берегу в одну линию. Мужчине казалось, будто те ждали приказа своего генерала, чтобы вступить с противником в бой. Усмехнувшись собственным мыслям, Юнхо бросил небольшой камешек в воду. Ударившись о ее гладь, тот породил разводы этим столкновением с водной стихией. Круги один за другим расползались во все стороны, пока окончательно не сливались с поверхностью реки. Легкий ветерок трепал темные, собранные в небольшой хвост волосы мужчины. Непослушные пряди, выбившиеся из хвоста, падали воину прямо на лицо. На нем сейчас были мешковатые паджи и черный жакет. Теперь он совершенно не походил на воина, который несколько дней назад бок о бок сражался с другими. Юнхо хоть и любил свое дело, но не отдавался ему со всей страстью, которая была присуща многим воинам из его войска. После своего возвращения он еще не появлялся дома. Видеть отца, увлеченного только своими делами, ему совершенно не хотелось. Сердце его тянулось только к Хеcон, его младшей сестре. Хоть она была и несколько эгоистична, Юнхо любил ее. И сейчас, сидя у берега реки, воин чувствовал свою вину перед родным для него человеком.

– Юнхо, вот ты где, а я тебя повсюду ищу, - задорный голос Ючона заставил мужчину вынырнуть из омута своих мыслей. – Там, в городе, праздник, а ты здесь, - молодой кузнец присел рядом со своим другом, выжидающе смотря на него.

– Мне что-то не хочется там показываться, - нехотя ответил воин, посмотрев на Ючона и слабо ему улыбнувшись.

– Боишься, что отец вновь начнет тебя знакомить с очередными дамами, представляя своего сына как прекрасного жениха? – усмехнулся мужчина, жуя какую-то соломинку. Он дружил с Юнхо с самого детства. Хоть отец последнего и был против, своих уз они так и не разорвали. Годы шли, а их дружба крепла, как раскаленный металл, опущенный в воду. Однако дружбу не нужно ковать - она сама зарождается между людьми.

– И это тоже, - задумчиво выдохнул Юнхо. Он мог бы разозлиться на Ючона из-за его довольно резких слов, но не было ни желания, ни сил. – Ты, случаем, не знаешь, о чем народ толкует? Когда я сегодня шел по улицам города, все о чем-то разговаривали, но о чем, я так понять и не смог…

– Ааа, - протянул кузнец, опуская голову. Его волосы, так же как и волосы друга, выбились из хвоста и оказались в плену у весеннего ветра. – Ты же еще ничего не знаешь…

– Не знаю чего? – посмотрев прямо в глаза Ючону, спросил воин.

– Твой отец собирается занять пост первого заместителя председателя государственного совета, - мужчине потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы переварить услышанное. Его отец собирается занять пост, который сейчас принадлежит министру Киму? Как бы ему хотелось, чтобы все это оказалось неправдой.

– А это возможно? Ведь предыдущий министр справляется со своими обязанностями, - Юнхо встал с земли. Кузнец последовал его примеру.

– Если Его Величество даст на то соглашение, то возможно, - заметив перемены в друге, с беспокойством ответил Ючон. Он уже пожалел, что поведал воину данную новость, хотя мужчина рано или поздно узнал бы об этом. Из его уст или из чужих – это уже не столь важно. – Куда ты собрался? – Ючон смотрел, как Юнхо куда-то направился. В несколько шагов он настиг друга и уже шел с ним плечом к плечу.

– В город, - после нескольких секунд раздумий ответил мужчина. Если то, что сказал ему Ючон, – правда, то отношения между его отцом и министром Кимом обострятся еще сильнее. Юнхо этого допустить не мог. – Ты видел с утра моего отца? – повернувшись к другу, поинтересовался воин.

– Да, - несколько замявшись, ответил тот. – Перед тем как отыскать тебя здесь, я встретил его в центральном саду. Там он был с какой-то госпожой и юной леди, - последнее предложение Ючон произнес настолько тихо, что, казалось, встреть эти слова на пути помеху, они не долетели бы до слуха мужчины. Но вокруг них на несколько миль не было ни единой живой души. Лишь позади неслышно текла речка, напоминая, что подобно ей текут и их жизни, а перед ними простиралась небольшая роща, вслед за которой петляла тропинка, ведущая в город.

Далее друзья шли, не роняя между собой ни единого слова. Ючон плелся позади Юнхо, отставая от него лишь на несколько шагов. Кузнец предпочел на некоторое время оставить молодого воина наедине со своими мыслями. Он знал, что тот презирал всякие столкновения между двумя представителями древнего рода.

Когда тропинка закончилась, перед ними выросли ворота, за которыми, собственно, и располагался древний город. Один из стражей тут же узнал Юнхо и дал приказ открыть ворота. Кивнув мужчине средних лет, воин двинулся дальше. Следовавший за ним Ючон поймал совсем недоброжелательный взгляд того мужчины. Съежившись под гнетом недобрых глаз, он переступил ворота. Кузнец старался скинуть с себя пыльцу злобы и негодования, которой его осыпали несколькими мгновениями ранее. Как только ворота за ними закрылись, он оглянулся.

– Что-то случилось? – отметив беспокойство, проступившее на лице друга, спросил Юнхо.

– Нет, все в порядке, - стараясь скрыть оскорбление, ответил Ючон, пряча свой взгляд. Ему всегда было не по себе, когда люди смотрели на него как на ничтожество. А когда он находился в обществе Юнхо, это ранило его сильнее обычного. Еще с детства он заметил, как взрослые и другие дети обращались с ним как с пустым местом. Его отец был небогат, и, как только юноше исполнилось шестнадцать, он покинул его, оставив сына совершенно одного в этом жестоком мире. Ючон обучился кузнечному ремеслу и уже шесть лет обеспечивал королевскую армию оружием. Ему хотелось сетовать на несправедливость этой жизни: почему одни люди лучше других, он не понимал. Ведь обычный бедняк может быть в сотню раз лучше, чем десяток чиновников, разворовывающих казну Короля.

– Ючон, не обращай на стражу никакого внимания, - поняв, чем огорчен его друг, ответил воин. Он старался утешить кузнеца, как делал это почти двадцать лет. – Многие люди совершенно ничего не смыслят в этой жизни, - похлопав Ючона по плечу, Юнхо двинулся дальше.

Они передвигались по широким улицам, направляясь в глубь города, где располагался прекрасный сад, в котором кузнец и видел отца воина. Многочисленные торговцы предлагали им свой товар, выкрикивая в спину мужчин предложенную за него цену. Стоял шум, как в улье диких пчел: все говорили, кричали, ругались. Потому голоса сотни людей смешивались в один поток, понять который было практически невозможно. Проходя мимо дома министра Кима, Юнхо остановился. Парадные двери, которые, по обычаю, были открыты, сейчас были сомкнуты, как пасти Великого Дракона. Тяжело вздохнув, он двинулся дальше, попутно расспрашивая кузнеца о других новостях столицы.

Через полчаса перед их взором начали вырисовываться очертания вечнозеленого кедра, цветущих грушевых деревьев и небольших зарослей бамбука. Деревья были неким щитом для этого великолепного сада, будто бы охраняя его от недругов. Оказавшись за пределами этого щита, Юнхо оглянулся, предполагая, где сейчас может быть его отец, и гадая, здесь ли он до сих пор. Вспомнив, что Министр любил находиться в декоративном павильоне, юноша направился именно туда. Преодолев сад камней и несколько небольших ручейков, мужчины оказались возле нужного им здания.

– Я подожду тебя здесь, - сказал Ючон, недоверчивым взглядом окидывая павильон.

Кивнув другу, Юнхо поднялся на небольшое возвышение в несколько ступеней. Он увидел своего отца, сидящего в окружении нескольких женщин и какого-то чиновника с седой бородой. Когда министр Чон увидел своего сына, то радостно улыбнулся, приглашая того присоединиться к его компании.

– Отец, мне нужно с вами поговорить, - поклонился воин. После он заправил выбившиеся пряди волос за ухо и посмотрел на министра. Заметив, что тот намерен начать разговор прямо здесь, добавил: - Наедине.

– Наедине так наедине, - затараторил старик. Он попрощался с дамами и с мужчиной. Спустившись с павильона, министр даже не удостоил взглядом Ючона, который отвесил ему небольшой поклон. – Юнхо, ты ведь сам сказал, что говорить со мной будешь с глазу на глаз, почему тогда здесь посторонние? - пожилой мужчина сделал акцент на последнем слове.

Ючон, поклонившись еще раз, развернулся и пошел прочь, даже не заметив, что друг провожал его печальным взглядом.

Юнхо кивнул на тропинку из декоративных камней, которая петляла от дерева к дереву, завязываясь и развязываясь самым причудливым образом.

– Отец, это правда, что вы хотите занять пост министра Кима? – уверенно спросил воин, когда они сели на скамью из гладкого камня под цветущей яблоней. Он очень удивился, когда пожилой мужчина рассмеялся на его вопрос. – Я посмел сказать что-то смешное? – холод морозной корочкой покрыл его слова. Мимика его лица заметно напряглась.

– Я знал, что слухи в столице переносятся ветром, но я не знал, что эта стихия может быть настолько быстрой. Кто донес до тебя эти сведения? – поинтересовался он у сына, закатывая рукава своего лилового пальто.

– Неважно, кто их до меня донес. Я хочу, чтобы вы мне сказали: правда это или нет, – воин всем телом повернулся к министру и посмотрел тому прямо в глаза.

– Да, это правда, - уже более серьезно ответил пожилой мужчина. В уголках его глаз четче прорисовались старческие морщинки. – Сегодня вечером Короля одобрит мою кандидатуру, и с завтрашнего дня я буду новым первым заместителем председателя государственного совета.

– А как же министр Ким? – по неосторожности спросил Юнхо, тут же пожалев об этом.

– Он займет мое место в ведомстве конфуцианского просвещения, - сузив глаза, ответил господин министр. – А разве тебя должно это как-то волновать? – спросил он. Юнхо молчал, коря себя за свою оплошность. Откинувшись несколько назад, пожилой мужчина тяжело вздохнул. – Сегодня же я напишу Его Величеству, чтобы тебя перевели в другое войско. Ты ведь в этом походе пересекался с сыном министра Кима, ведь так? – его сын снова ему не ответил. Юнхо знал, что отец никогда не попросит Короля о том, что сказал ранее. На то были свои основания. Пожилой мужчина просто хотел запугать его. – Ты, наоборот, должен быть рад, что твоего отца повысят, - с неким укором ответил Чон-старший.

– Я не могу быть рад тому, что эту должность вы получаете несправедливо, - голос воина был тверд, как скала, а глаза непроницаемы, как драконий панцирь. Нельзя было понять, какие мысли сейчас обитают в его сознании, и совершенно невозможно было понять, что же он чувствует. – Отец, вы должны понять, что если сейчас сместите министра Кима и займете его должность, он вам этого не простит. Неужели вам мало того, что между вами уже пятнадцать лет идут непрекращающиеся войны? – слова сами слетели с уст Юнхо.

– А почему я должен ему уступать? – несколько повысив голос, спросил министр. – Это жизнь. Если уступать каждой помехе, встретившейся у тебя на пути, ты ничего не добьешься в этой жизни, сынок, - пожилой мужчина криво улыбнулся. Его тоненькие губы вытянулись в длинную полосочку. Однако эта улыбка не вызывала в сердце у Юнхо теплых чувств.

– Прошу вас, откажитесь от должности, - попросил воин. – Так будет лучше для нашей семьи. За вашу верную службу Король и так вознаградит вас. Неужели вы действительно так хотите занять это место? Или же просто хотите насолить министру Киму?

Подул ветерок. Он начал срывать с груш и яблонь цветы, разнося их по всему саду. Белые, розовые, кремовые цветки устилали землю, опускались на поверхность водоемов. Кроны деревьев зашевелились, будто их кто-то специально раскачивал. Ясное небо заполонили облака, преграждая путь солнечным лучам. Стало как-то серо и угрюмо. Все краски потеряли свою насыщенность за раз, будто обесцветившись.

– Ты плохо меня знаешь, сын, раз просишь меня отказаться от своего решения, - грубо отметил министр. – Я никогда этого не сделаю… Надеюсь, однажды ты поймешь меня.

Поклонившись, воин покинул общество своего отца.

Идя по одной из безлюдных улочек города, он пребывал в некой прострации. Он не мог думать ни о чем другом, кроме как о своем отце. Почему тот был столь упрям? Ведь он прекрасно понимал, чем ему грозит подобное решение. Через пару недель его войску предстоит еще один поход в горы. Скрывать было бесполезно: он боялся туда отправляться. Но боязнь его заключалась не в самом военном задании, а в том, что может произойти в столице, пока он будет отсутствовать. Лишь один человек спасал его мысли…

– Прости, что задержался, - тяжелое дыхание и сбивчивый голос вызвали мурашки по всему его телу.

Юнхо остановился, но не обернулся. За его спиной послышались шаги, и уже через долю секунды он ощутил на своей руке теплое прикосновение пальцев. Переплетя пальцы, они двинулись дальше, оглядываясь по сторонам, рискуя попасться на глаза какому-нибудь чиновнику. Медлить было нельзя. Когда они оказались в заброшенном саду, укрытом от посторонних глаз заросшей каменной изгородью, воин смог вздохнуть спокойно. Не отпуская любимой руки, он обернулся. Перед ним стоял Джеджун. Было непривычно видеть его в золотистом пхо вместо военной одежды. Подойдя к мужчине, Юнхо развязал черные ленточки шляпы.

– Мне никогда не нравилась эта шляпа, - сказал он, снимая ее с головы мужчины.

Джеджун внимательно следил за его действиями. Его взгляд упал на пол вместе с предметом своего гардероба. После он поднял свой взгляд и посмотрел воину прямо в глаза. Его пальцы коснулись щеки мужчины, но Дже их тут же одернул. Он отошел от Юнхо на несколько шагов, обратив свой взор на лотосовый пруд. Почти такой же был и у него в поместье. Джеджун направился к нему, заставив Юно следовать за собой. Подойдя практически вплотную к водоему, он присел и, закатив рукава золотистого пхо, потянулся за нежно-розовым цветком. Он был настолько мал, что помещался у него на ладони. С минуту разглядывая это творение природы, Джеджун вновь опустил лотос в пруд.

– В буддизме лотос служит символом чистоты, - смотря куда-то вдаль, говорил молодой воин. – Хоть он и рождается в мутной воде, он все равно появляется на свет чистым и незапятнанным…

Юнхо задумался… Он не особо любил это растение да и как-то не придавал ему какого-то значения. Мужчина хотел понять, что тем самым хочет сказать Джеджун. Тот любил говорить загадками, а Юно всегда искал на них ответы.

– Как думаешь, можно сравнить нашу судьбу с жизнью лотоса? – внезапно продолжил воин. – Ведь, несмотря на вражду между нашими семьями, мы смогли воспитать чистое и светлое чувство.

Беспощадный воин, отличный мечник, человек, который значился в генералы королевского войска, сейчас стоял на берегу лотосового пруда и сравнивал свою жизнь с чарующими цветками. Юнхо уже привык, что Джеджун может быть разным: то холодным и бесстрастным, то нежным и заботливым. Но его теплота распространялась только на брата и на человека, который сейчас стоял позади него. Мужчина развернулся. Всего несколько шагов – и он замер, прижавшись к воину. Своей грудью он чувствовал, как бьется сердце юноши. Он ощущал, как длинные пальцы крадутся по его спине, сбивая в складки мягкую ткань. И теплое дыхание, ласкающее кожу его щеки…

 

Мужчины лежали под кроной вечнозеленого кедра, который заботливым одеялом укрывал их от всего внешнего мира. Моросил дождик. Его мелкие капельки охлаждали кожу двух воинов, которые завязывали на себе одежды. Джеджун не смотрел на Юно. Ему казалось, что если в этот момент он взглянет в его лицо, то сорвется и убежит прочь. Мужчина, заметив, что с Дже что-то не так, двумя пальцами коснулся его подбородка.

– Что такое? – обеспокоенно поинтересовался он.

– Твой отец хочет сместить с поста моего отца, - одними губами прошептал молодой воин.

– Я знаю, - уже спокойнее ответил Юнхо. – Я пытался отговорить отца, просил его этого не делать, но он упрям и своеволен. Он все равно не стал бы меня слушать.

Когда они полностью оделись, то решились прогуляться по периметру всего сада. День близился к вечеру, а вечер плавно перетекал в ночь. Солнце уже скрылось: оно исчезло подобно неизвестной вспышке. Джеджун еще несколько раз вылавливал лотосы из пруда и подолгу их рассматривал, стараясь разгадать секрет, который создал себе сам. Когда они решили, что уже пора возвращаться в город, Дже взял руку мужчины и крепко сжал ее в своей.

– Из всех людей, которых я когда-либо встречал, у тебя самые теплые руки, - прошептал он.

– Просто сейчас очень душно, вот и… - усмехнулся мужчина.

– Нет, - прервал его Джеджун. – От тебя исходит теплота, которая не исходит не из одного человека…

Юнхо решил ничего не отвечать. Он лишь наклонился и накрыл губы мужчины своими губами. Его руки легли на талию воина и заключили в объятия. Он целовал Дже нежно, не спеша. Однако тому это пришлось не по нраву, а потому он решил перенять инициативу на себя и углубил поцелуй. Джеджун вздрогнул, когда их языки соприкоснулись. Он чуть не застонал в поцелуй. Его тело ослабло, как после утомительной отработки техники боя в тренировочном центре. Свет полной луны освещал их лица, поэтому они смогли заглянуть в очи друг друга, разомкнув уста. Каждый увидел там то, что каждый раз жаждало увидеть сердце…

Держась за руки, он шли по неосвещенным безлюдным улочкам. Когда какой-то, пусть даже самый незначительный, шорох раздавался где-то невдалеке, мужчины напрягались, тут же оглядываясь по сторонам. Здесь свет не исходил из окон домов, здесь не были слышны голоса людей, здесь не было жизни. Изредка им навстречу попадались деревья, но и те также были лишены жизни. Скорченные стволы нагоняли ужас, а голые ветви походили на когти дракона: такие же устрашающие и разгоняющие по всему телу тревогу.

Когда они наконец преодолели столь безжизненное место, то оказались прямо перед главной улицей. Мужчинам пришлось спрятаться за углом какого-то здания, чтобы никто не видел их вдвоем. Джеджун хотел что-то сказать, но Юнхо приложил указательный палец к устам воина. Закрыв его своим телом, он опустил голову. Они исчезли в тени мимо проходящего отряда королевских стражей. В страхе их сердца забились с неимоверной скоростью. Меньше всего сейчас хотелось, чтобы их обличили в запретной связи.

Когда отряд скрылся за поворотом, мужчины вздохнули с толикой облегчения, однако чувство тревоги и опасности не спешило покидать их сердца. Шумно сглотнув, Юнхо наклонился к лицу Дже и коснулся его губ своими. Придерживая того за подбородок, он целовал его так, будто в последний раз. Джеджун сразу же понял это. Он вцепился пальцами в плечи своего мужчины, не желая того никуда отпускать.

– Завтра с восходом солнца Король собирает войско на тренировочном поле. Он хочет убедиться, что его воины готовы к предстоящему походу, - Юнхо выдохнул эти слова прямо в уста Дже. – Ты должен показать себя, тогда Его Величество присвоит тебе генерала…

– Я не хочу быть генералом - я хочу сражаться с тобой спина к спине, - открыв глаза, тихо прошептал Джеджун.

– Глупый, - усмехнулся мужчина. – Такой шанс выпадает лишь раз в жизни. Ты блестяще показал себя в предыдущем походе. Ты достоин этого…

Поцеловав мужчину в последний раз, он коснулся его щеки и вышел на главную улицу. Не оборачиваясь, он пошел прочь.

Джеджун, утомленный сегодняшним днем, поплелся домой. Неспешно перебирая ногами, он все думал, как ему теперь быть. Чувство, будто всё, что происходило между ним и Юнхо, неправильно, крепло день ото дня. Но он не мог перебороть себя и свои чувства. Принять это было тяжело, но жить с этим еще тяжелее. Боязнь, что все может всплыть наружу, атаковала его разум каждый день. Он не хотел прожить в страхе все свою жизнь, не хотел бояться каждого шороха, каждого лишнего движения. Еще и отношения между двумя министрами разжигали пламя все сильнее, и те старались утянуть детей в свою топь, в которой они увязли уже давно.

Но разве лотос хочет оказаться на дне болота? Нет. Он, наоборот, всю свою жизнь стремится провести на поверхности, чтобы не запятнать свою чистоту и невинность.

## Примечание к части

Чонбок* - жакет длиной ниже колен, без рукавов, имевший спереди на груди и поясе две или три застежки или завязки. Чонбок носили военные.  
Пхо* - любое пальто или одеяние, которое носили преимущественно мужчины.  
Паджи* - свободные мешковатые штаны.  
Чогори* - блузка, которую мужчины носили со штанами паджи.  
Чинса* - должность магистра наук.  
Чвансанг* - первый заместитель председателя государственного совета.


	2. Глава 2

  
**Южная Корея. 2015 год.**

Лучи заходящего солнца нагло проникали в просторное помещение через открытое окно. Будто старые приятели, они на пару с порывом весеннего ветра гуляли по гладкому полу и по шершавым стенам. Однако внезапно появившийся мужчина тут же прогнал их, затворив окно и сдернув вместе тяжелые шторы. Потерев глаза, он развернулся и упал на диван, который с еле слышным скрипом прогнулся под ним. Мужчина вновь зажег сигарету, которую только что погасили холодные пальцы столь ненавистного им ветра. Серый дымок тут же пополз вверх, развеваясь в воздухе кривоватой, волнистой струей. Юнхо затянулся. Расслабление и чувство некого облегчения атласной лентой стянуло все его тело. Было так легко, что все посторонние мысли и объемный рой проблем на какое-то время покинули его мысли. Их вытеснили дурманящий дым и никотин, медленным ядом разливаясь по венам.

Докурив, мужчина бросил окурок в пустое мусорное ведро. После он встал с дивана и подошел к своему столу, чтобы взять с его поверхности настойчиво вибрирующий телефон. Уже через несколько секунд помещение наполнилось противным голосом, вырывающимся из трубки. Отключив громкую связь, Юнхо поднес телефон к уху.

– Да, господин Ким, я вас понял, - прикрыв глаза, ответил мужчина ровным, спокойным голосом. – Я скоро буду, - выслушав еще пару-тройку ругательств, он нажал на отбой.

Надев коричневый пиджак, он взял папку с планом храма и покинул свой кабинет. По его телу разливалось странное предчувствие. Господин Ким сегодня должен был посетить объект, реконструкцией которого занималась его компания. И, судя по тому, что он приказал Чону явиться туда немедленно, сам он находился еще там. А его разъяренный голос лишь доказывал, что что-то было не так. Выходя из здания компании, Юнхо столкнулся с Джеджуном. На губах того играла ядовитая улыбочка. Он разговаривал с кем-то по телефону.

– Мне отец звонил, - сказал брюнет, отрывая телефон от своего уха, а затем пряча его в карман своих белых брюк. – Напортачил ты знатно, - скривился он. – Надеюсь, теперь компания поймет, что ты очередной балласт, тянущий нас вниз.

– В отличие от тебя мне папочка диплом не покупал, - не сдержавшись, выпалил Юнхо. Они спускались с Дже по широкой лестнице, держа между собой приличную дистанцию. Встречая кого-то из директоров, они нацепляли на лица приветливые улыбки и слегка кланялись в знак приветствия. – А разве главный реставратор не должен быть в храме?

– У меня были дела в офисе, - отмахнулся от него Джеджун. – Вместо того чтобы беспокоиться о моем местоположении, лучше бы молился, чтобы тебя с работы не выгнали. Хотя тут даже молитвы не помогут.

Мужчины уже были на парковке. Юнхо казалось, что в его венах кипят злоба и ненависть. Проткни кожу иглой и вонзи ее прямо в вену - они вырвутся наружу и затопят все своей мощью и бурлящей силой. Но нет, Чон держался изо всех сил. Открывая дверцу своего внедорожника, он лишь кинул ненавистный взгляд на Джеджуна. Тот не удостоил его даже этим. Повернув ключ зажигания и вжимая педаль, он выехал со своего места и устремился в открытые ворота. Оказавшись на трассе, он смог вздохнуть с толикой облегчения. Открыв окно, он впустил весенний ветер, который остужал его кожу и проветривал мысли. Юнхо смотрел на дорогу, а перед глазами было лицо его покойного отца.

– Ничего, папа, - одними губами произнес мужчина. – Обещаю, они за все ответят…

Вдруг раздался продолжительный и противный сигнал. Мужчина обернулся: позади него ехал Джеджун с широкой улыбкой на губах. Юнхо про себя отметил, что, будь у него нервы чуть слабее, он свернул бы шею этому парню только за его ухмылку, от которой кровь стынет в жилах. Вернув взгляд на дорогу, он краем глаза стал замечать, что Ким обгоняет его по левой стороне. Чон прибавил газу, чуть сдвигаясь влево и подталкивая Кима к сплошной. Тот тоже не был намерен сдаваться. Не сбавляя скорости, Джеджун пересек сплошную. Свист ветра гудел в ушах, а запах паленой резины уже заполнил салон автомобиля Юнхо. Решив рискнуть, мужчина, выжимая газ на всю, окончательно вытолкнул машину своего соперника на соседнюю полосу. Они ехали наравне, каждый стараясь обогнать друг друга.

Юнхо повернул голову, встречаясь со взглядом Джеджуна. Он пару раз моргнул, чтобы понять, что страх, плескавшийся в его глазах, был настоящим. Улыбнувшись, он вернул взгляд на дорогу. Прямо на Дже ехал огромный фургон, сигналя парню, стараясь избавить их обоих от мучительной смерти. Мужчина еще раз посмотрел на брюнета. Тот запаниковал. А в голове у Чона мелькнула одна безумная идея… Боясь разбиться, Дже решил сбавить скорость и вернуться на свою полосу. Следуя его примеру, Юнхо сделал то же самое, не позволяя ему совершить задуманное. Брюнет с опаской посмотрел на своего соперника. Ледяной жгут стянул его шею, когда он увидел, с какой ненавистью тот смотрит на него.

Фургон все сигналил, приближая смерть Джеджуна с каждым метром. Водитель давал по тормозам, но те, видимо, его не слушали, продолжая нести машину по трассе. Тут в сознании Юнхо что-то мелькнуло. Перед глазами мгновенно помутнело, а пальцы, сжимающие руль, задрожали, как при острейшей лихорадке. Мужчина сбавил скорость, позволяя Дже себя обогнать. Тот пронесся со скоростью ветра, оставив после себя летящий свист и порыв сожженного воздуха. Следом пронесся фургон, а Чону показалось, что мимо него проехала сама смерть, с которой он только что чуть не заключил сделку…

– Ты совсем, да? – набросился Дже на Юно, как только тот вышел из своей машины, крепко сжимая в руках папку. – Ты чуть не убил меня нахрен!

– Ну, не убил же, - притворно-спокойным голосом ответил мужчина, направляясь по извилистой тропинке к храму, возле которого собралась кучка рабочих. Видать, у тех был перерыв. К старинному зданию было не просто подобраться на машине, а потому пришлось оставить средство передвижения и идти к храму пешком. Только брюнет хотел что-то еще крикнуть, как Чон повернулся к нему и сказал: - Если я и хотел бы тебя убить, сделал бы это давным-давно, - истина, содержащаяся в этих словах, была самая что ни на есть настоящая.

– Но ты ведь… - руки Джеджуна дрожали, а в глазах запутались нити страха. Переплетаясь, они образовывали клубок смеси ужаса и трепета. Он только что был на волоске от смерти, и эта мысль поработила его, сковывая в своих объятиях.

– Ты первым затеял эту игру, - поднимаясь по лестничным пролетам, произнес Юнхо. – Нечего было затевать эту затею с обгоном. Тебе пора привыкнуть, что ты всегда будешь позади меня…

Оставив потрясенного парня на лестнице, Юнхо преодолел небольшой мостик и оказался в зале. Словно очутившись в прошлом, мужчина замер лишь на мгновение. Он работал с этим храмом уже несколько месяцев, а все равно поражался его великолепию и красоте. Внезапно показалось лицо господина Кима, и его раскатистый голос тут же развеял ту чарующую атмосферу. Юнхо крепче сжал папку в своих руках, еле удерживая свои эмоции за неприступным замком, который, казалось, откроется в любой момент. Мужчина сделал один шаг назад, но тут же наткнулся на холодный камень. Он смотрел Киму прямо в глаза.

– Ты хоть представляешь, насколько подвел компанию? – кричал пожилой мужчина, размахивая бумагами в воздухе, приближаясь к Юнхо. – Ты из собственного кармана будешь выплачивать эти деньги?

– Я ничего не понимаю, - переведя взгляд на документы, растерянно ответил Чон.

– Сейчас я тебе объясню, - широко раздувая ноздри, ответил Ким. – В твоем плане откуда-то взялась еще одна пагода, которая не входила в план реконструкции, - он сунул в руки Юно несколько помятые документы. – Средства для нее уже были выделены, что теперь прикажешь с этим делать? Ты понимаешь, с какими людьми нам приходится иметь дело? Мы не можем просто так взять и сказать, что ошиблись в расчетах…

Разглядывая бумаги, мужчина никак не мог понять, откуда здесь взялись эти цифры. В его памяти их не было уж точно, значит, не должно быть и на бумаге. Только если кто-то не приписал их случайно… Он знал, чьих это рук дело, и ничуть не удивился, даже усмехнувшись тому, насколько мелочным может быть Джеджун. Если и ставить палки в колеса, то делать это серьезно и по-крупному. Приписав пару лишних цифр, он думал, что может сильно подпортить ему карьеру? Видимо, он не воспринимал его всерьез настолько хорошо, как бы того хотелось.

Юнхо не стал объяснять Киму, что это всего лишь недоразумение и вовсе не его ошибка и просчет. К чему весь этот детский лепет? Тем более господин ему бы все равно не поверил.

– Я сейчас позвоню заказчику и все улажу, - спокойно сказал мужчина, доставая свой мобильный. Ким хотел ему что-то возразить, но тот поднял палец и заговорил по телефону. Скрывшись в главном зале храма, он оставил пожилого мужчину в недоумении и со злым выражением на лице. Пока Юнхо не было, в зале показался Джеджун. Выглядел он несколько взволнованно. – Они сказали, что нужно будет еще реконструировать и каменную пагоду Таботхап*, которой ранее не было в плане. Мы посчитаем, сколько средств нам понадобится, и просто вычтем из этой суммы то, что оказалось простым «недоразумением», - последнее слово мужчина особо выделил, при этом кинув взгляд на Джеджуна.

– Ты сказал им о просчете? – казалось, господин Ким немного успокоился. Разглядывая причудливый орнамент на стенах, он утихомиривал свой пыл.

– Нет, хотя я собирался. Но господин Шим опередил меня, сообщив об изменениях в плане, - спокойно ответил Юнхо, не скрывая своего ненавистного взгляда. Как хорошо, что пожилой мужчина сейчас занимал себя рассматриванием каменных стен, и он мог не скрывать своих истинных чувств. Но, если от господина Кима их удалось утаить, глаз Дже вцепился в них мертвой хваткой. Сощурив глаза, он смотрел на лицо Чона, наблюдая за тем, каким взглядом проектировщик смотрит на его отца. Ему стало не по себе. Все же он был прав: нельзя позволять Юнхо оставаться в их компании.

_«Ничего, Чон Юнхо, это только начало. Неувязка с цифрами – это цветочки, дальше будет хуже»._

– Раз все уже решилось, больше не вижу проблемы для паники, - потерев потные ладони, сказал господин Ким. – Джеджун, отправляйся в Тэунджон*, там рабочим нужна твоя помощь, - обратился он к сыну. Когда тот скрылся за каменной стеной, он повернулся к Юнхо и тяжело вздохнул. – Ты сейчас отправишься в офис или есть еще дела здесь?

– Я останусь здесь на пару часов: нужно изучить пагоду Таботхап, чтобы разработать план реконструкции, - ответил мужчина. После он поклонился и пошел в Зал великого просветления, перед которым и располагался нужный ему объект. Наткнувшись в зале на Дже, он лишь скривился, ничего не сказав.

Оказавшись возле древней пагоды, мужчина принялся рассматривать ее со всех сторон. Каменные плиты, которые поддерживали крышу, были исчерчены глубокими трещинами. Было такое чувство, что, прикоснись к древнему памятнику, он рассыпется и обернется в пыль. Юнхо не боялся этого и он сухо прошелся рукой по камню, разглядывая необычный орнамент, который чем-то отличался от ему подобных. Все восхищение храмом куда-то улетучилось, оставляя после себя лишь горький привкус разочарования. К чему ведутся все эти работы? Чтобы через десяток лет этот памятник снесли, а на его месте отстроили новый торговый комплекс? Достав из пиджака небольшой блокнот с ручкой, мужчина принялся что-то туда записывать. Обойдя пагоду еще несколько раз и сделав все необходимые записи и пометки, он поспешил покинуть территорию храма. Преодолев мост, он вышел из монастыря и направился вдоль по тропинке к своей машине.

 

Солнце уже клонилось к горизонту, забирая с собой лучи света и теплоты, и даже казалось, что оно забирало с собой и жизнь. Как только на город опускались сумерки, некоторые улицы будто вымирали. По одной из таких улиц и брел Юнхо. Он решил оставить машину и пройтись до бара пешком. Зажав меж губ дымящуюся сигарету, он вдыхал носом прохладный вечерний воздух. Завтра ему предстоит работа в офисе. Нужно будет разработать план и подготовить чертежи, а это подразумевает сотрудничество с Джеджуном. Лишь от одной этой мысли у мужчины все внутри скрутило, будто ржавая проволока обволокла легкие и мешала нормально дышать.

Выкинув сигарету и пригладив волосы, Юнхо вошел в здание с яркой неоновой вывеской. Музыка и непонятный гул, доносящийся отовсюду, тут же обволок его невидимой вуалью. Проталкиваясь через толпу, мужчина добрался до барной стойки, за которой сидел его друг. Ючон, увидев Чона, радостно улыбнулся и подскочил, тут же кидаясь к приятелю обниматься. Юно не смог сдержать улыбки. Хлопая друга по спине, он впервые за день почувствовал себя спокойно.

– Я уже боялся, что ты не придешь, - усаживаясь обратно на барный стул, произнес Ючон, заказывая им обоим выпить.

– Сегодня вечер пятницы, как я мог пропустить нашу еженедельную посиделку в баре? – ответил мужчина, опрокидывая в себя поставленную перед ним барменом стопку.

Пак последовал его примеру. Заказав еще по одной, друзья разговорились, не замечая, как прилично захмелели. Юнхо поведал другу обо всем, что сегодня с ним случилось: и об этой нелепице с цифрами и «неправильными» расчетами, и о новой работе, которую ему предстоит выполнить в самое ближайшее время, и о том, что он сегодня чуть не убил Джеджуна. От последнего Ючон даже подавился очередным коктейлем. Он посмотрел в глаза друга и не увидел там ничего: ни мести, ни жестокости, не разочарования, ни муки. Пустота. Лишь пустота заполнила его глаза и все нутро, прожигая его насквозь. Пак ненавидел, когда его друг пребывал в таком состоянии. И выпитый алкоголь был здесь не при чем. Просто Юно уже устал бороться, устал мстить. Он устал, но не сдавался.

– Ладно господин Ким, он во всем виноват, - начал несколько заплетающимся языком говорить Ючон, заставляя Юнхо смотреть на себя. – Но при чем здесь Джеджун? Когда все это случилось с твоим отцом, ему, как и тебе, было не больше десяти лет, - в голове Пака никак не укладывалось, почему месть, исходившая из души его друга, накрыла пеленой и парня.

– Он его сын, Ючон, - крутясь на барном стуле, ответил Юно. – Он знает, что в компании его отца я оказался не просто так, он что-то подозревает, а потому подставляет меня всеми различными способами. Он ничуть не лучше своего отца…

– Он просто старается защитить компанию, - продолжал оправдывать Джеджуна Пак. – Теперь его за это убить нужно? – на этот вопрос Юнхо не ответил. Но не потому, что не знал, что сказать, а потому, что чувства сложно обличить в слова, сложно передать то, что съедает тебя изнутри уже много лет. – Чем ты будешь лучше Кима, если убьешь его?

– Я отомщу за своего отца, тогда я буду спокоен, - зло выпалил мужчина. Сейчас он походил на разъяренного дракона, из ноздрей которого валил дым, а из пасти в любой момент готовы были вырваться клубы беспощадного пламени. – Смертью сына я принесу ему столько же боли, сколько он принес мне, когда по его вине умер мой отец.

Пятнадцать лет назад его отец и отец Дже были партнерами. Они создавали свое общее дело, были опорой друг для друга. Их дела шли в гору, никто из них не претендовал занять место выше другого, они были равны, а власти их одинаковы. Однажды одна малоизвестная компания страны предложила им весьма выгодный договор. Отец Юнхо сразу почуял что-то неладное. Он отговаривал Кима от подписания этого договора. Но тот был упрям и все же настоял на том, чтобы заключить с ними контракт. Когда все документы были подписаны, эти люди объявили, что своими подписями мужчины передали свой бизнес в их руки. Чон тут же запротестовал, пытаясь отстоять свои права и права их с Кимом общего дела. Он обещал подать в суд. Те люди, посчитав, что столь пылкого мужчину следует утихомирить, пустили ему пулю в лоб. Отец Дже испугался. Пообещав, что будет держать язык за зубами, он скрылся, оставив тело своего приятеля истекать кровью на грязном полу. Спустя несколько лет он образовал компанию, которая стала расти с каждым годом. Как ему это удалось, до сих пор остается загадкой, разгадку которой Юнхо ставит на второе место, сразу же после мести.

– А откуда ты знаешь, как все было на самом деле? – внезапно сказал Ючон. Он понемногу начал приходить в себя. Они с Чоном вышли на улицу, чтобы алкоголь немного выветрился из организма. Прохладный ветерок, треплющий волосы, ласкал гладкую кожу, охлаждал ее и неимоверно успокаивал. Полная луна освещала лучше неоновых вывесок и уличных фонарей. Так мужчины могли смотреть в лицо друг другу и прочесть все, что им было нужно.

– Он подставил моего отца, из-за него его убили, - закуривая очередную сигарету, проговорил Юнхо, стараясь не сорваться на крик. Вымещать всю свою злость на друге совершенно не хотелось.

– Я не хочу с тобой ссориться, Юно, - Ючон положил мужчине руку на плечо. – Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты совершил ошибку, жалеть о которой будешь всю свою оставшуюся жизнь.

Чон ничего не сказал. Он лишь посмотрел другу в глаза и затянулся. Вжимая щеки, он наполнил легкие никотином. Некий дурман расползся по его телу, словно высасывая все силы и даруя расслабление. Юнхо закрыл глаза, но тут же почувствовал, как его щеки что-то коснулось. Легкие крылышки порхали, ударяясь о его кожу. Это был ночной мотылек. Казалось, он светился, источая какое-то блеклое свечение. Ючон вытянул руку перед собой, выставляя указательный палец. Мотылек, как по велению, сел на палец мужчины. Его крылышки перестали биться, успокоившись. Видимо, мотылек устал. Ему нужно было просто отдохнуть. Ючон предоставил ему эту возможность. Он бы предоставил ее и своему другу, но тот просто закрыл глаза и продолжил курить, пуская в ночь клубы серого дыма.

 

С утра в офисе практически никого не было. Зевая, Юнхо вошел в здание компании. Он тут же направился прямиком в архив, чтобы взять нужные для работы документы. Порывшись в коробках, Юно быстро отыскал нужные ему бумаги. После он заглянул в кафетерий, чтобы купить себе кофе, а то вчерашняя посиделка с Ючоном в баре давала о себе знать. Темные круги под глазами и невероятная сонливость, подобно тяжелому камню тянущая вниз, были прямым тому доказательством. Войдя в свой кабинет, мужчина не сразу заметил в нем постороннего. Он бросил документы на диван и отпил глоток горячего кофе. Юнхо был повернут спиной к своему столу, а потому не видел, как Джеджун прожигал его недобрым взглядом. Поставив стакан с напитком на полку, он стянул с себя черный пиджак и немного ослабил галстук. Возникла идея снять его совсем, но она почему-то тут же отпала.

– Я никогда не ношу эту удавку, - крутанулся на кресле Ким. Юно медленно обернулся. На парне была белоснежная рубашка, расстегнутая на верхние пуговицы. И да, галстука на нем не было.

– Кто тебе разрешал входить в мой кабинет? – раздраженно спросил Чон, принимаясь изучать бумаги.

– Мы с тобой вместе работаем над проектом, забыл? – усмехнулся парень. Он встал с кресла, уступая его хозяину, и подошел к окну, принявшись что-то за ним рассматривать.

– Вот и давай работать, - гаркнул Юнхо, усаживаясь на свое место. Джеджун опустился на жесткий стул напротив него.

Мужчина протянул Киму небольшую стопку документов. Тот молча принял их. Следующие несколько часов они работали в тишине, которую лишь изредка нарушал Чон, чтобы порыться в шкафах в поисках нужных ему предметов. Набрасывая на бумаге примерный план реконструкции пагоды, он сверял их с подсчетами, которые проводил Джеджун, демонстрируя ему свои записи. В такие моменты он поражался себе: как он может быть спокоен, когда всего в паре метров от него сидит человек, одно дыхание которого ему противно? Сам того не замечая, он с силой сжал кулак, в котором находился карандаш. Не выдержав давления, тот с хрустом сломался.

– Здесь в источнике написано, что на пагоде ранее было четыре льва, охраняющих лестницу. Теперь же остался только один. Два утеряны, а один находится в музее в Лондоне, - лицо Джнджуна казалось серьезным и сосредоточенным. На его лбу залегли небольшие складочки, а губы поджались. – А что, если поговорить с заказчиком и уговорить его выкупить статую из музея, а другие две изготовить по их подобию? – слышно было, как искорка зажглась в его голосе. Он поднял глаза на Юнхо и столкнулся с полнейшим безразличием.

– У нас не получится воссоздать скульптуры с точностью, потому лучше на заморачиваться на этот счет, - потер глаза мужчина. Ему было приятно наблюдать за тем, как огонек в глазах парня меркнет. Блаженная улыбка так и норовила выползти на его лицо. – Но я позвоню господину Шиму. Думаю, ему понравится твоя идея насчет выкупа, - Юнхо встал из-за стола. Около самой двери его окликнул Дже, заставив замереть.

– Я понимаю, что дела компании тебя не интересуют. Я не пойму, для чего ты все это делаешь, - Джеджун думал, что сможет задеть чувства мужчины. Но как можно задеть то, чего нет?

– Да, ты прав, они меня не интересуют, - искренне ответил Юнхо, повернувшись к парню.

– Тогда в таком случае здесь ты долго не задержишься. Этого я тебе гарантирую, - зло улыбнулся Ким, собирая на столе все бумаги.

– Ты просто не представляешь, как я буду этому рад, - оскалился мужчина. Он вышел из своего кабинета. «Здесь никто долго не задержится». Поправив галстук, он отправился к господину Киму, чтобы показать ему свои наброски. Выйдя из лифта, он почувствовал, как в кармане брюк завибрировал телефон. Достав его, мужчина ответил на звонок.

– Алло, Юнхо, можешь сейчас говорить? – послышался голос на том конце провода.

– Да, господин Шим, - вежливо ответил Юнхо, ступая по холодному полу.

– К чему все эти условности? – скривился парень, заставив Юно улыбнуться. – Ты знаешь меня целую вечность.

– Чанмин, что ты хотел? – облокотившись о колонну, поинтересовался мужчина.

– Ту пагоду, о которой я тебе вчера сказал, ранее украшали четыре льва…

– …два утеряны, а один находится в музее Лондона, - закончил за него Чон. Шим рассмеялся. – Я только хотел предложить тебе, что было бы неплохо выкупить эту реликвию у Великобритании. Все же это достояние нашей страны.

– Вот как? – удивился Чанмин. – Не поверишь, но такие мысли посетили и меня несколькими часами ранее, - довольно произнес парень. – А знаешь, кто отправится в Лондон, чтобы договориться с музеем?

– Нет, - протянул мужчина. – Я никак не могу уехать сейчас. У меня… У меня неотложные дела, - Юнхо умолк на полуслове. Он только что чуть не поведал давнему знакомому о своей ситуации с семейством Ким. Об этом знал только Ючон и больше ни одна живая душа на всем белом свете.

– У тебя какие-то проблемы? – забеспокоился Чанмин. – Прости, работа в Голубом Доме отнимает у меня слишком много времени - я совсем забыл о тебе, - начал оправдываться он. С минуту помолчав, он продолжил: - Что ж, придется позвонить президенту Киму и сказать, чтобы искал Джеджуну другого напарника…

– Что? – расширил глаза мужчина. – Джеджун тоже туда едет? – он не верил своим ушам.

– Ему, как главному реставратору, лучше остальных удастся уговорить музей передать статую компании, как мне кажется. Что-то не так?

– Нет, все так… - несколько замялся Чон. – Мин, я передумал. Я тоже полечу в Лондон.

## Примечание к части

Таботхап* - (Пагода многочисленных сокровищ) — каменная пагода в монастыре Пульгукса в Кёнджу, Южная Корея.  
Тэунджон* - Зал великого просветления.


	3. Глава 3

  
**Чосон. 1515 год.**

Джеджун открыл глаза и тут же подскочил. Дурное сновидение заставило его пробудиться. Комната, окружавшая его со всех сторон, сейчас напоминала железные оковы. Пот стекал с лица мужчины, а сердце бешено колотилось, словно пойманная в сетку бабочка. Дже оглянулся: те же стены, разрисованные красивым орнаментом, та же свеча, которая горела всю ночь и уже готова была распрощаться с жизнью. Но что-то было не так. Некое странное чувство поселилось в груди, рассыпая бисерины тревоги по всему телу. Воин взглянул в окно. Уже начало светать. Он откинул покрывало и встал с матраса и, погасив свечу, принялся одеваться. Пока Джеджун завязывал шелковые ленты на своих одеждах, он все думал о предстоящем разговоре с отцом. Сегодня вечером, после того как он вернется с тренировочного поля, юноша попросит родителя прекратить эту глупую и пустую войну с министром Чоном.

Когда мужчина застегнул все застежки на своем чонбоке, он прикрыл глаза и постарался восстановить сбившееся дыхание. После он подошел к стене и снял свой меч. Как только клинок оголился, показавшись из ножен, он злобно сверкнул. Дже, разглядывая свое оружие с полминуты, вернул его обратно. Крепко сжимая рукоять меча, он покинул свои покои. Воин тихо пробирался через комнаты, чтобы не побеспокоить сон обитателей своего дома. Хотя из хэнначхе* доносился шум. Видимо, Енха уже проснулась, чтобы разбудить Юджуна и заставить того готовиться к предстоящему экзамену. Как только мужчина оказался за деревянной дверью, он свернул на улочку, что уводила прочь из города.

Уверенная походка, высоко поднятая голова, напряженная спина, крепкие руки, сжимающие меч, – все выдавало в Джеджуне бесстрашного и непоколебимого воина. Даже лицо его сейчас походило на каменную статую, подобную тем, что украшали пагоды буддийских храмов. Оказавший за воротами, которые походили на кованых великанов, охраняющих столицу, мужчина думал, что сможет вздохнуть спокойно и несколько расслабиться. Но к нему только что подлетели несколько воинов, которые не раз сражались с ним бок о бок. Поприветствовав их, Дже обернулся, ожидая, что позади себя сможет увидеть лицо человека, который был ему дороже всего. Но его там не оказалось. Видимо, он был уже на тренировочном поле. Преодолев небольшую рощицу, мужчины вышли на просторное поле, на котором уже собралось королевское войско во главе с самим Королем. Поклонившись Его Величеству, воины заняли свои места в строю. Заприметив Юнхо, Джеджун постарался подойти к нему как можно ближе и притом так, чтобы никто ничего не заподозрил.

– На следующей неделе мы отправимся в небольшую провинцию на юго-востоке государства, - начал правитель Шим. – Враг может настигнуть нас в пути, потому я хочу проверить, насколько вы подготовлены к походу, ведь многие из вас сильно пострадали в прошлой битве, - Король обвел изучающим взглядом каждого своего воина, будто старался заглянуть к нему в душу. Его темно-синий чонбок, расшитый золотыми нитями, слегка развевался на ветру. Молодой правитель был серьезен и сосредоточен. Его голос звучал одновременно властно, но он не отдавал приказы. Это было главным достоинством Короля: когда он находился за пределами своего дворца без сопровождения многочисленных слуг, когда он был на поле боя, он был наравне со своими воинами. Поправив в тон своему одеянию повязку на голове, также расшитую золотым узором, он остановил свой взор на Джеджуне. Тот, заприметив его взгляд, опустил голову в знак почтения. – Джеджун выйди сюда, встань рядом со мной.

Повиновавшись, мужчина протиснулся сквозь толпу. Когда он проходил мимо Юнхо, тот нечаянно зацепил его плечом. Эта, казалось бы, простая случайность заставила его сердце замереть и тут же пропустить пустой удар. Возникло ощущение, будто он дотронулся до раскаленного металла. Тот обжег его кожу, оставляя красную отметку, что, словно цветок жасмина, распустилась под его кожей. Черная шляпа укрыла его лицо, когда он поклонился Королю.

– Для меня это честь, Ваше Величество, - спокойным голосом говорил он, все сильнее сжимая рукоять своего меча. Мужчине казалось, что даже ледяное лезвие не смогло бы охладить его пылающую кожу. Ему хотелось обернуться, чтобы отыскать поддержку в глазах Юнхо, хотелось, как и вчерашней ночью, услышать слова утешения. Хотелось почувствовать на руке касание его длинных пальцев.

– Ты хорошо проявил себя в прошлом бою, - гордо заявил правитель Шим. – Твое мужество достойно восхищения. Ты ведь уже сдал экзамен мугва*?

– Да, Ваше Величество, - Дже старался держаться уверенно. Даже внезапно прогремевшая гроза не заставила его вздрогнуть. Мужчина будто выпил загадочный эликсир, наделивший все его тело невиданной силой.

– Какую оценку ты получил за последнее испытание?

– Тхон*, Ваше Величество, - с гордостью продолжал Джеджун. Он почувствовал на своей спине взгляд Юнхо. Хотя мужчина и не видел его лица, ему казалось, что его возлюбленный улыбался. От этого на его сердце распустился очередной прекрасный цветок, а в груди затрепетала маленькая птичка, махая своими крохотными крылышками.

– Что ж, генерал Ким, - начал Король, как шепот кривой змейкой расползся по войску. Воины обменивались непонятными взглядами и тихо-тихо шептались, боясь оказаться в немилости своего правителя. – Предлагаю вам самолично выбрать, с кем вы сейчас вступите в поединок, - улыбка, как яркий солнечный блик, озарила лицо Его Величества.

Мысль о том, что Король дал ему генерала, пустила в сознании мужчины ростки какого-то свежего, будто само утро, и нового для него ощущения. Он взглянул на воинов. Взгляд его притягивало лишь к Юнхо. Но боязнь вступать с ним в бой оказалась выше всех остальных его чувств. Джеджун ощущал на себе взгляд правителя Шима, а потому не мог так долго медлить.

– Квон Хорим, - твердо произнес воин. Ему показалось, как до него долетел свободный вздох Юнхо. Прежде чем отойти на десяток шагов и вытащить меч из ножен, он взглянул на любимого мужчину и слабо ему кивнул.

Дже слегка оттянул ленты на подбородке своей шляпы. Даже дышать стало свободнее. Повернувшись лицом к Хориму, он крепче сжал свой меч. Подняв оружие на уровне груди, он сделал один шаг вперед. Рим лукаво улыбнулся, а после двинулся прямиком на воина. Лезвие его меча было несколько короче, чем у Джеджуна, но то, как уверенно он держал его в руках, говорило о многом. Блестящий воин, обладающий железной хваткой, в бою отличался от остальных. Он сжимал оружие обеими руками. Сделав еще несколько шагов навстречу друг другу, воины слились в поединке. Их мечи соприкоснулись, и звуки ударов раскатистой волной пронеслись по всему полю. Джеджун следовал за своим мечом. Он атаковал Хорима, наступая на него и блокируя какие-либо выпады с его стороны. Лезвие его меча сверкало на солнце и парило в воздухе, словно перо райской птицы. Воин умело вел свою тактику. Уверенные движения, легкие взмахи. Обернувшись вокруг своей оси и при этом подпрыгнув, Джеджун легким движение обезоружил Рима. Увлекшись боем, мужчины не заметили, как остальные воины, также разбившись по парам, стали оттачивать свои навыки. Только лучники отошли на несколько десятков метров.

Закончив бой, Дже поклонился Риму и обвел взглядом поле. Юнхо нашелся в нескольких метрах от него. Он сражался с совсем еще юным воином. Битвой это нельзя было назвать. Скорее всего, Юно обучал молодого человека тактике ведения боя. Приглядевшись, мужчина понял, что не видел его ранее. Бледная кожа, утонченные черты лица…

– Хан Бонми, - голос Короля раздался рядом с Джеджуном. – Младший брат одного из наших воинов, - мужчина посмотрел на правителя Шима. По лицу того стекали жемчужинки пота, а несколько прядей угольных волос выпали из пучка и прилипли ко лбу. – Он попросился сегодня потренироваться с нами, - с толикой нежности в голосе произнес Король.

– Он тоже отправится с нами в поход? – не отрывая взгляда от этого паренька, бьющимся с его любимым, спросил Джеджун.

– Нет, он еще слишком юн для этого, - ответил правитель Шим. – Твой брат тоже займется военным делом? – поинтересовался он у генерала, переводя на него заинтересованный взгляд.

– Нет, отец хочет, чтобы Юджун был ученым, - в мыслях воина сразу же всплыли отрывки того, как его младший брат со слезами на глазах умолял министра, чтобы тот разрешил ему стать военным, как Джеджун. Но тот был непреклонен. Потому он уже пару лет готовил своего младшего сына к нужным экзаменам.

– Быть может, твой отец и прав, - Чанмин был ненамного старше Джеджуна, но тот ощущал, каким мудрым и справедливым был его Король. – Я надеюсь, ты понимаешь, почему на должность твоего отца я взял министра Чона? – Дже лишь недоуменно посмотрел на правителя. – Последние годы твой отец не справлялся с должностью первого заместителя председателя государственного совета. Я не знаю, что на это могло повлиять. Когда твой отец в прошлом году был в отъезде, его на время заменял господин Чон. Скажу тебе честно, он справляется с этими обязанностями гораздо лучше… - Король, коснувшись плеча генерала, заглянул ему прямо в глаза. Увидев в них понимание, он со спокойствием, пленившем его сердце, отправился на зов одного из своих воинов.

Джеджун долго без дела не стоял. Немного оправившись, Хорим снова втянул его в поединок.

 

Солнце путешествовало на небосводе, как одинокий путник. Грозовые облака уже давно скрылись за линией горизонта. Спрятавшись за ней, они не смели показываться, освобождая путь небесному светилу. Тени становились все длиннее, сливаясь в одно единое большое пятно, которое двигалось вместе с войском, демонстрируя его величие и непобедимость. Где-то вдали пели птицы. Но их пения не было слышно из-за лязганья металла и громкого гула, который длинной нитью спутывался между воинами. Когда сумерки начали укрывать поле, Король собрал все свое войско и, сказав несколько слов, отпустил. Поклонившись, мужчины попрощались со своим правителем и, подобно мелким насекомым, разбрелись кто куда.

Отыскав среди толпы взгляд Джеджуна, Юнхо развернулся и зашагал прочь от поля. В одиночку добравшись до города, он преодолел ворота и направился к своему дому. Свет в окнах горел, значит, отец уже вернулся из города. Сейчас ему меньше всего хотелось разговаривать с ним, ведь после их вчерашнего не совсем приятного разговора они боле не виделись. Отворив бамбуковую дверь, мужчина вошел в дом. Как и ожидалось, он застал отца за переписыванием «Избранных сочинений мудрецов». Министр Чон низко склонился над столом и выводил иероглифы, которые по размерам были сравнимы разве что с кунжутным семенем.

– Здравствуй, отец, - поклонился родителю воин, садясь перед ним на колени.

– О, Юно, ты уже вернулся? – отвлекшись от своего занятия, воскликнул министр. – Я так понимаю, ты был на тренировочном поле, раз ты во всеоружии, - пожилой мужчина усмехнулся, отложив кисть на край стола. – Когда у вас следующий поход?

– Через неделю, - ответил Юнхо.

– Через неделю… Через неделю… - несколько раз повторил господин Чон, как-то тяжело вздыхая при этом. Казалось, весь его настрой изменился, подобно горению свечи, пламя которой тащило за собой воск не вниз, а вверх. – Сегодня приходил твой кузнец…

– Ючон, отец, - устало, но твердо произнес мужчина. – Его зовут Ючон. Он что-то хотел?

– Хотел, но мне неинтересно что, - слишком резко произнес министр. – Сколько раз тебе повторять, что не может быть дружбы между янбаном* и янмином*? - злость набирала в нем обороты, как набирают скорость колеса телеги, когда ее катят с крутого обрыва.

– Наша дружба – яркий пример того, что может, - поклонившись, Юнхо поднялся с пола и уже собирался отправиться в свои покои, как его окликнул отец.

– Хесон нездоровится, - вновь взяв кисть в руку, сказал министр.

– Что? – обернулся Юно. – Почему вы не сказали об этом сразу же, как только я вернулся? – возмутился воин. Его лицо заметно напряглось, а мышцы спины затвердели, словно кусок глины, брошенный в танцующие языки пламени. Мужчина разозлился, что отразилось в его пылающих глазах. – Вы вызывали лекаря?

– Да, он ушел около часа назад. Напоил Хесон какими-то снадобьями, теперь она спит, - продолжая выводить иероглифы, спокойно говорил господин Чон.

– Как вы можете быть таким равнодушным? – удивлению воина не было предела.

– Это обычная простуда. Лекарь сказал, что через несколько дней Хесон оправится, - подняв глаза, ответил министр. Поняв, что его сын собирается отправиться в покои девушки, он остановил его: - С твоей сестрой сейчас находится прислуга. Если ее состояние ухудшится, я вызову лекаря еще раз. Отправляйся отдыхать, с Хе все будет хорошо…

Мужчина, направляясь в свои покои, решил сначала зайти во внутреннюю часть дома, чтобы заглянуть в анчхе* и взглянуть на свою сестру. Дверь в ее комнату была слегка приоткрыта. Длинная полоска света тянулась по полу, плавно перетекая на противоположную стену. Оттуда послышались какие-то голоса. Заглянув в покои Хесон, Юнхо увидел, как две служанки сидели по обе стороны от девушки. Одна протирала влажной тряпочкой ее лоб, собирая капельки пота, а другая гладила госпожу по голове. Воин не мог оторвать взгляда от мертвенно-бледных губ своей сестры. В его душе забилась тревога. Она ныла писклявым голосом, причиняя неимоверную боль. Сегодня он очень сильно устал. Усталость облачила его в грузную ткань, которая словно была сшита из мелких, но невероятно тяжелых камней. Юнхо устало вздохнул и отправился к себе.

Утром мужчина решил отправиться к Ючону. Вчера вечером было уже довольно поздно, так что он не стал тревожить друга столь поздним визитом. Выйдя из дома в ненавистном лиловом пальто и черной шляпе, воин устремился к кузнечной. Он знал, что Ючон начинает работать с восходом солнца, чтобы прокормить свою семью. После смерти отца, мужчина женился на прекрасной девушке из небогатой семьи, поэтому все, что делал кузнец, он делал ради жены и любимых детей.

– Привет, - поздоровался воин со своим другом. Войдя в кузнечную, он застал Пака за ковкой очередного меча. Лицо мужчины было перемазано чем-то черным. Пот размывал грязь, оставляя кривые разводы. Выцветшая блузка Ючона, казалось, насквозь промокла.

– Привет, - откликнулся мужчина. Увидев Юнхо, он отложил кувалду и опустил раскаленный кусок металла в емкость с водой. Подержав там немного будущую заготовку меча, он вынул ее и положил на наковальню. После взял тряпку со стола и протер ей лицо, еще сильнее размазывая грязь. Увидев улыбку на лице друга, юноша подошел к бочке, до краев наполненной водой, и опустил туда загрубевшие руки. Зачерпнув в ладони прохладной жидкости, он умылся. Посвежев, Пак повернулся к Чону. – Я приходил к тебе вчера, но ты, видимо, еще был на поле…

– Мне отец вчера говорил, - прервал друга Юнхо.

– А, ну да, - как-то поник Ючон. Он вытер руки о мешковатые паджи. На его лице залегли горькие морщинки. Мужчина вновь стал ковать меч, храня молчание.

– Что-то случилось? – обеспокоенно спросил воин. Он подошел к другу, стараясь заглянуть ему в глаза: так Пак не мог лгать. Но кузнец не отрывался от своего дела, игнорируя Юно. – Ты ведь вчера не просто так приходил ко мне? Ты из-за моего отца?

Услышав последней вопрос, мужчина откинул кувалду во второй раз. Но теперь та с грохотом упала на пол. Он облокотился о наковальню обеими руками и отвел взгляд в сторону. Юнхо слышал, как его друг тяжело дышал. Решив пока не трогать его, он ждал, когда Ючон успокоится.

– Джиен серьезно заболела, - начал Пак. – Денег на лекаря у меня не было, - каждое слово давалось ему тяжело, словно изо рта вырывалось по одной ядовитой осе, которая, прежде чем покинуть свое укрытие, больно жалила, щедро делясь своим ядом. – Пару дней назад в городе я повстречал одного мальчишку. Он был одет в лохмотья и серьезно напуган. Мне стало его жаль, и я решил взять его к себе на несколько дней. Он оказался шаманом, - на последнем слове Ючон заметил, что Юнхо заметно напрягся. – Прошу, дослушай меня до конца, – кузнец оборвал непроизнесенные его другом слова упрека. – Когда я уже потерял надежду на выздоровление своей малышки, этот парнишка исцелил мою Джи…

– Ючон, ты же знаешь, что с шаманом связываться очень рискованно, - сдерживаясь, сквозь зубы произнес Юнхо. – Ты понимаешь, что он мог нанести вред Джиен…

– Моя дочь была больна, - повысив голос, ответил кузнец. – Я не мог спокойно смотреть, как она умирает, - его голос дрогнул.

– Ты вчера приходил, чтобы разозлить меня, рассказав об этом?

– Нет, - сглотнул Пак. – По городу пронеслась весть, что твоя сестра тоже больна, вот я и подумал…

– Нет, - твердо отрезал Юнхо. – Я не пущу шамана на порог своего дома.

– Но он действительно исцелил мою дочь. Я не сказал тебе об этом вчера, потому что боялся твоей реакции, потому что знаю, как ты относишься к подобным людям, - глаза Ючона постепенно наполнялись влагой. Он старался упрятать свою слабость в далекий-далекий ящик. – Когда я вчера пришел к твоему дому, министр Чон даже и слушать меня не стал.

Юнхо молчал. Детские воспоминания душили его, как едкий дым в поле, спрятаться в котором было совершенно негде. Он задыхался, когда вспоминал о гибели своей матери, жизнь которой так жестоко прервал один шаман. Воин до сих пор помнил, когда вошел в ее покои и увидел на полу лежащую мать и мужчину, который склонился над ее бездыханным телом. С того самого дня как он узрел эту ужасающую картину, он возненавидел всех людей, которые были связаны с шаманизмом.

Попрощавшись с другом, он вышел на улицу. Вдыхая воздух после утреннего дождя, он решал, куда ему отправиться. Хотелось увидеться с Джеджуном. Но при свете дня идти к его дому было весьма рискованно. Посему он пошел домой. Тревога за сестру разъедала его душу. Какое-то странное предчувствие поселилось в его груди.

Состояние Хесон ухудшалось с каждым днем. Жар так и не спадал. Но теперь к нему прибавились тошнота и кошмарные видения. Прислуга все поговаривала, что на госпожу наслали проклятие. В доме царило угнетение и ощущение приближающейся смерти. Юнхо все расхаживал по комнате, заложив руки за спину. Он ждал, когда из комнаты его сестры выйдет лекарь. Отца дома не было: он был во дворце у Императора и занимался ведомственными делами. Мужчина все порывался ворваться в анчхе, но ему не разрешали. Как только из-за двери показался лекарь, мужчина тут же кинулся к нему с расспросами.

– Я ничего не могу поделать, - дрожащим голосом ответил седовласый мужчина. – У нее слишком тяжелое состояние. Не знаю, доживет ли она до утра…

– Но вы же лекарь! – кричал Юнхо, схватив мужчину за плечи. – Вы ДОЛЖНЫ что-то сделать!

– Мне очень жаль, - поклонившись, мужчина поспешил удалиться.

Юнхо опустился на пол, вцепившись длинными пальцами в растрепанные волосы. Его глаза метались по комнате, будто ища поддержку или верное решение. Хотелось, чтобы все это оказалось дурным сном, который рассеется, как серый дымок, как только откроешь глаза. Внезапно ему вспомнился недавний разговор с Ючоном. Нет. Ни за что! Он много лет назад поклялся себе, что никогда не свяжется с шаманами.

– Господин Чон, - из покоев сестры выбежала служанка Енри. – Госпожа… Она холодеет…

Юнхо будто насквозь пронзило молнией. Его разорвало на две части. Он смотрел на бедную девушку, губы и руки которой дрожали, а в глазах застыли горькие слезы.

– Енри, - закрыв глаза, произнес мужчина, обратившись к прислуге. – Ты знаешь, где в городе находится кузнечная, в которой работает Пак Ючон?

– Да, господин.

– Отправляйся туда. Скажи, что пришла от Чона Юнхо… Скажи, что моя сестра умирает. Он сам все поймет, - сжимая руки в кулаки до побеления и хруста костяшек, говорил воин.

Когда служанка выбежала из дома, Юно прошел в покои сестры. Увидев бледное лицо Хесон, он приложил немало усилий, чтобы не закричать. Она еще так молода. За что судьба отнимает у нее молодость? Он опустился возле матраса, где лежало тело молодой девушки, в которой тоненьким ручейком еще текла жизнь. Он взял ее руку и крепко сжал в своих пальцах. Прикоснувшись к ним, он почувствовал на них соленую влагу. Слезы капали из его глаз, и Чон ничего не мог с этим поделать, так же как и с болезнью сестры. Спустя некоторое время он услышал за дверью какой-то шум. Обернувшись, он увидел Ючона, в глазах которого он, словно в зеркале, увидел собственную боль. Пак сам пережил подобное… За его спиной он увидел тощего мальчишку. Его темные волосы торчали в разные стороны, лицо было перемазано черными полосами. Облачен он был в бесформенную потертую ткань, а руки его украшали многочисленные росписи и браслеты, сплетенные из кожаных шнурков.

– Это… он? – неуверенно спросил воин, разглядывая шамана.

Ючон лишь кивнул. Мальчишка вышел из-за его спины, не сводя взгляда с Хесон. Воин забеспокоился, но, взглянув на своего друга и увидев, как тот замотал головой, несколько расслабился.

– Вам нужно выйти, - голос шамана звучал как-то завораживающе и по-особенному.

– Мы будем здесь, - решил твердо настоять Юнхо.

– Ему нужно сосредоточиться, Юно, - Пак взял друга за руку и вывел из комнаты.

Мужчины несколько часов сидели на полу перед небольшим столиком. Тишина угнетала, она давила, как нависший и внезапно обрушившийся утес. Прислуга подносила им еду, но оба к ней так и не притронулись. Юнхо несколько раз хотел пойти в комнату сестры, опасаясь за ее жизнь. Но каждый раз его останавливал Ючон, говоря, что так он только все испортит. За окном, кажется, начался дождь. Но сейчас это не имело совершенно никакого значения. Раскаты грома не долетали до слуха мужчины, прохладный воздух, ворвавшийся в дом через раскрытое порывом ветра окно, не остужал его кожу. Когда шаман показался на пороге двери Хесон, воин тут же побежал в комнату сестры. Больше всего он боялся увидеть там бездыханное тело девушки. Увиденное поразило молодого воина. Лицо сестры приобрело здоровый оттенок, а ее грудь спокойно поднималась и опускалась. Юнхо подошел к ней и, опустившись, прикоснулся рукой к ее щеке. Теплая.

Спустя некоторое время Юно вышел из комнаты сестры, осторожно закрывая дверь, чтобы не потревожить спокойный сон девушки. Парнишка без сознания лежал на коленях Ючона.

– Во время исцеления он тратит очень много энергии, - пояснил кузнец, ответив на немой вопрос друга. – Ему нужно какое-то время, чтобы прийти в себя.

– Как его звать? – спросил воин, смотря на лицо спасителя своей сестры.

– Джунсу…

## Примечание к части

Хэнначхе* - комната для прислуги.  
Мугва* - военный экзамен.  
Тхон* - оценка "отлично".  
Янбан* - гражданские и военные чиновники, консолидированные в государственную бюрократию.  
Янмин* - свободные крестьяне.  
Анчхе* - комната, рассчитанная на женщин и детей (иногда используется и как супружеская спальня).


	4. Глава 4

Южная Корея. 2015 год.

Еще немного поговорив с Чанмином по телефону, Юнхо отправился к господину Киму. Постучавшись в дверь его кабинета, он стал рассматривать наброски, которые держал в руках. Так он старался унять ненависть, что бурлила во всем его теле, неприятно отдаваясь покалыванием в пальцах. Хотелось хоть на минуту отвлечься, чтобы не думать об этой ненависти, которая порой была противна и ему самому. Ведь она сжигала в нем все дотла, как солнце сжигает скошенную траву, превращая ее в безжизненное сено. Мужчина ждал, пока его пригласят внутрь. Видимо, у старшего Кима сейчас кто-то был, раз его голос не прозвучал по ту сторону двери, позволяя мужчине войти. Юнхо решил не ждать и отправился обратно к себе в кабинет. Джеджуна, к его великой радости, там не оказалось. Мужчина закурил. Сейчас, как никогда, хотелось это сделать. Он подошел к окну и стал разглядывать панораму города. Там, где-то внизу, подобно муравьям, носились люди, куда-то спеша; туда-сюда сновали машины, постоянно гудя и раздражая ревом мотора и бесконечными сигналами. Юнхо взглянул на небо: начали собираться тучи. Он почувствовал, как и в его теле небольшими пучками скапливается дрожь. 

Юнхо все думал о предстоящей поездке. Он еще никогда не был так близок к своей цели. Эти мысли одновременно и пугали его, и разливали внутри приятную тягучую негу. Мужчина закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как из его рта при рваном выдохе освобождается серый дымок, расползаясь, подобно муравьям. Потушив сигарету, он сел за стол, чтобы доработать чертежи и дабы уже не в виде набросков, а в виде готового материала положить на стол директору. 

– Пока ты ходил неизвестно где, я уже показал наброски отцу, - в проеме показался Джеджун. Наглая ухмылка так и сияла на его лице, как солнечный блик на зеркальной поверхности. Только вот Юнхо отдал бы очень многое, чтобы стереть эту ухмылку, как развод на стекле. – Отец одобрил твою работу, только сказал внести некоторые изменения. У тебя вот здесь указан неверный масштаб, - мужчина подошел к столу Юнхо и указал на то место, что надлежало исправить.

– Уже одобрил? – удивился Чон. – Значит, исправленную и готовую версию ему уже не показывать?

– Нет, его и так все устраивает, - ответил Джеджун.

– Я только что от твоего отца, у него кто-то был, - произнес Юно, пододвигая чертежи к себе и уже делая какие-то пометки. – Это был ты? – поинтересовался он у Дже холодным голосом, даже не подняв на него взгляда.

– Нет, не я, - отмахнулся парень. – Тебе не кажется, что тебя не должно волновать ничего, кроме своей работы? Молча делай свое дело и не возникай, - довольно-таки резко ответил он. Взяв кое-какие бумаги, Дже вышел из кабинета, не забыв громко хлопнуть дверью.

Юнхо скрипнул зубами, крепко сжимая в руке карандаш, которым несколькими мгновениями ранее исправлял свои косяки в чертежах. Карандаш с треском сломался, а его ошметки полетели в противоположную стену. Немного успокоившись, Юно прикрыл глаза и вновь закурил. Зажимая меж губ длинную сигарету, он вносил в работу то, чего там быть вовсе не должно. Сократив площадь реконструируемого объекта на пару квадратных метров и не исправив неверный масштаб, мужчина хищно улыбнулся. Смотря на свою работу, он представлял, как рушится дело господина Кима. Как осыпается каждый кирпичик того, чего он добивался все эти годы. 

– Отец сказал, чтобы к концу рабочего дня бумаги были уже на руках у строителей, - Джеджун появился будто из ниоткуда. 

– Может, прекратишь уже вламываться в мой кабинет, когда захочешь, при том еще и без стука? - мужчина выкинул окурок сигареты, не отрывая глаз от наглого лица парня, который сидел перед ним и что-то писал. 

– Эта компания практически принадлежит мне, а это значит, что не только твой кабинет, но и каждый туалет этого здания находится в моем распоряжении, - Дже посмотрел на мужчину и улыбнулся. – Да, и когда поедешь на объект, не забудь сказать строителям, что меня сегодня не будет.

– Срочные дела? – спросил Чон, поднимаясь со стула и отворачиваясь к окну, чтобы хоть как-то унять свой гнев. Он сунул руки в карманы своих брюк и, нащупав там нож, крепко сжал его. Холодное лезвие коснулась его кожи, и уже в следующее мгновение мужчина почувствовал, как что-то теплое потекло по его ладони.

– Не твое дело, - сказал Дже, когда его рука уже лежала на ручке двери. Открыв ее, он, однако, помедлил. Развернувшись, он посмотрел в спину мужчине и негромко произнес: "Юнхо, я знаю, что ты хочешь убить меня…"

Вздрогнув, Чон обернулся, но Джеджуна в его кабинете уже не было. Он вынул руку из кармана. Капельки крови стекали по ладони и падая, разбивались о пол на мелкие хрусталики. Мужчина вышел из кабинета, крепко сжимая свою руку, стараясь остановить кровотечение. Дойдя до мужского туалета, он толкнул ногой в дверь и влетел внутрь. Подставляя руку под холодную струю воды, он чувствовал некое облегчение. Юнхо поднял голову и взглянул на свое отражение. Безумие, толстой пленочкой заслонив его глаза, мешало ему это сделать. Если Дже обо всем догадывается, почему он ничего не предпримет? Почему так спокойно на все реагирует? Тот инцидент на трассе должен был лишь подтвердить его опасения, если таковые у него все же имелись. Или… Ему плевать, умрет он завтра или нет…

 

Джеджун сидел в кабинете своего отца и ждал, пока тот закончит разговаривать по телефону. Он крутился в кресле, что-то напевая себе под нос. Парень рассматривал какой-то буклет, лениво переворачивая страницы. Изредка кидая на родителя выжидающие взгляды, он тяжело вздыхал. За это время секретарша успела заглянуть уже несколько раз, но старший Ким выпроваживал ее лишь одним жестом.

– Хорошо, господин Шим, я все понял, - говорил директор. – На какое число назначен вылет? Уже через три дня? – парень пропускал диалог отца и Шима мимо ушей. Ни одно слово не ухватилось за его слух. Он даже не заметил, когда его отец перестал разговаривать и обратился к нему. – Джеджун, ты меня вообще слышишь?

– А? Отец, прости, я задумался, - он выпрямился в кресле и посмотрел на пожилого мужчину.

– Билеты уже заказаны, номера зарезервированы, самолет через три дня, так что поторопись и уладь все свои дела, - произнес господин Ким, опускаясь в свое кресло и принимаясь рыться в бумагах.

– Какой вылет? – удивление незамысловатым узором украсило лицо Джеджуна. Выпрямившись и отбросив на стол буклет, он посмотрел на своего отца. – Ты мне ничего не говорил…

– Разве? – непринужденно спросил пожилой мужчина. – Значит, говорю сейчас. Через три дня ты летишь в Лондон, чтобы выкупить статую для храма. С тобой летит Юнхо…

– Нет! – воскликнул парень. Он подскочил со своего места. Его всего затрясло только при мысли, что в эту командировку с ним отправится мужчина, которого он ненавидит. Также нельзя было отрицать, что некий страх внушал один только взгляд Чона. Когда он ловил на себе его взгляд, то чувствовал, как сотни кинжалов пронзают его насквозь, чувствовал, как раскаленный металл прожигает все внутри. То, что он сказал сегодня Юнхо, когда выходил из его кабинета, было лишь его предположением, которое он озвучил столь неосторожно и не при лучших обстоятельствах.

– Ты полетишь с ним - и точка, - строго отрезал старший Ким. – Вы вместе работаете над этим объектом, значит, и контактировать с музеем должны вместе.

Джеджун молчал. Догадки и вместе с тем сомнения терзали его душу. Они подобно разъяренной собаке рвали ее на мелкие куски, унося прочь в неизвестность. В голове, казалось, был непроходимый лабиринт, в котором запуталось верное решение. Но выхода оно так и не смогло бы отыскать просто потому, что его не было. Потерев шею, словно он только что вылез из петли, парень стал мерить кабинет отца широкими шагами. Тот все еще что-то говорил, но Дже не слушал. Парень был отравлен. Он был отравлен ненавистью Чона уже несколько лет. Тот вкалывал ему малую дозу каждый день, и теперь в его жилах текла кровь, мешаясь с отравленным страхом. Он взъерошил свои волосы и посмотрел родителю прямо в глаза. Мужчина замолчал, испугавшись непонятного блеска во взгляде сына. Господин Ким теперь молча наблюдал, как парень подходит к кожаному дивану и медленно, словно угасшая свеча, опускается на него. Обеспокоенный, он подошел к Дже и сел рядом. Вопрос застыл на его губах, не смея слететь с них, будто его что-то удерживало, что-то невесомое и еле осязаемое.

– Юнхо нужно уволить, - одними губами произнес Джеджун. – Его нужно уволить, пока он не причинил вред нашей компании и нам самим…

Старший Ким опешил от такого заявления сына. Он раскрыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но не мог. Язык словно онемел, покрываясь твердой корочкой, которая удерживала на себе все несказанные слова. Мужчина ценил Юнхо как хорошего сотрудника и был не намерен расставаться с таким хорошим специалистом. За те несколько лет, что тот проработал у него в компании, он помог ей подняться на несколько ступеней вверх, за что господин Ким ему был очень благодарен.

– С чего ты взял, что Юнхо может причинить нам вред? – когда к мужчине вернулась способность говорить, он задал сыну вопрос и, не дожидаясь ответа, продолжил: - Что за глупость ты несешь? Не хочешь ехать в Лондон - так и скажи, зачем придумывать нелепые отмазки? - мужчина отвернулся от Джеджуна, чтобы не видеть его глаз. Он старался отгородить свои мысли от глупых дум, навеянных заявлением сына.

– Это не отмазки, отец, - говорил Дже, хотя в его голосе сквозили страх и боязнь того, что может произойти. – Неужели ты не видишь, каким взглядом Юнхо смотрит на тебя, на меня?

Только мужчина хотел ответить сыну, как в дверь постучали: это была секретарша. Она заходила уже в четвертый раз, чтобы получить от старшего Кима подпись на разрешение строительства нового объекта. Отвлекшись от разговора с Джеджуном, мужчина принял бумаги от молоденькой девушки. Внимательно их изучив и параллельно задав секретарше некоторые уточняющие вопросы, поставил он свою подпись. После он сказал девушке, чтобы та принесла ему кофе. Очаровательно улыбнувшись, Ынхо скрылась за дверью. Господин Ким продолжал молчать, сверля сына недобрым взглядом. Мужчина встал с дивана и подошел к шкафу с документацией. Отыскав нужные бумаги, он вручил их сыну.

– Когда будешь в Лондоне, покажешь эти документы музею, тогда шанс, что вам удастся выкупить у них статую, возрастет, - не произнеся больше ни слова, он сел за стол и принялся за работу.

– Я так понимаю, разговор окончен? – спросил Джеджун, даже не посмотрев на бумаги, что дал ему отец. Он поднялся и подошел к двери, так и не дождавшись ответа от своего отца, которого, впрочем, и не последовало, даже когда за парнем закрылась дверь.

 

Юнхо вышел из машины, щурясь от настырных лучей солнца. Мужчина каждый раз поражался изменчивости погоды: в один миг над городом нависают тучи, в другой - их прогоняет весеннее солнце, власть к которому переходит практически мгновенно. И ведь многие люди вобрали в себя эту черту характера, непостоянство. Сейчас практически каждый второй готов отступиться от своей намеченной цели, готов свернуть в другую сторону или вовсе вернуться назад, в исходную точку. Юнхо был не из таких людей. Если он что-то задумал, то обязательно исполнит, чего это бы ему ни стоило. 

Он вошел в здание храма, чтобы отыскать прораба Хана и передать ему чертежи. Юно посмотрел на папку, и улыбка невольно растянулась на его лице. Он исследовал залу, но мужчины нигде не было. Тогда он вышел на улицу и направился к Таботхап. Прораб нашелся именно там. Мужчина средних лет водил огрубевшей рукой по камню, исследуя причудливый орнамент. Складки его перепачканной клетчатой рубашки двигались вместе с его рукой. Прораб что-то забормотал, и Юнхо, не сдержавшись, тихонько рассмеялся.

– Ох, господин, здравствуйте, - обернувшись на шум, произнес мужчина. – Мои ребята отправились на перерыв, вот я и…

– Здравствуйте, хенним, - поклонился в ответ Юнхо. – Как вам нравится эта пагода?

– О, это просто чудо архитектуры, - воскликнул прораб, вновь устремляя свой восхищенный взгляд на каменное строение. - Она стоит тут более тысячи лет и не утратила своей прелести. А сложность ее строения лишь придает ей величия, - мужчина говорил с живым интересом, которой проскальзывал не только в голосе, но и ярким блеском сиял во взгляде.

Юнхо смотрел на этого мужчину, не вслушиваясь в его слова, и чувствовал, как больно сжимается его грудная клетка, как тяжело ему становится дышать. Его взгляд невольно упал на папку с чертежами, и именно в этот момент он готов был бросить ее в горящее пламя, чтобы безжалостные языки огня поглотили его намеренно неверные расчеты. Он не хотел подставлять прораба Хана, ведь тот ни в чем не был виноват. Смотря, как тот восхищается этой пагодой, Юно передумал отдавать ему неверные чертежи, ведь в первую очередь вина грозным валом обрушится на прораба. Все капли человечности, что обитала в душе Юнхо, смогла перебороть в нем дикую смесь гнева и ненависти.

– Вы же должны были привезти чертежи, - прораб Хан вывел Юно из раздумий и заставил обратить на себя внимание. – Господин Ким сказал, что уже сегодня мы должны приступить к новому участку, – заметив в руках у Чона папку, он потянулся к ней, но мужчина одернул ее.

– Это не те бумаги, что вам нужны, - руки Юнхо задрожали, а голос готов был вот-вот сорваться. – К сожалению, я не успел сегодня доделать чертежи, так что их можете ждать только к завтрашнему утру, - удивленный взгляд сверлил мужчину. – Сегодня можете отдыхать, - поклонившись, он покинул общество прораба Хана.

Уже сидя в своей машине, он со злостью ударил кулаком по рулю, отчего противный звук сигнала пронесся на несколько десятков метров. Дрожь покалывала в пальцах, а в груди собирался крик, который так хотелось выпустить наружу. Заведя машину, мужчина вывернул на дорогу и старался уехать от этого места как можно быстрее. Немного успокоившись, Юнхо отыскал в пиджаке телефон. Набрав номер Ючона, он одной рукой приложил телефон к уху, пока другой управлял машиной. Длинные пальцы до хруста сжимали кожаную обивку руля. Когда в трубке послышались гудки, мужчина нажал на кнопку отбоя и откинул мобильный на соседнее сидение. Сейчас не хотелось разговаривать ни с кем, даже с Ючоном. 

Не прошло и минуты, как телефон завибрировал: звонил Пак. Вероятно, то, что друг сбросил звонок, так и не дождавшись ответа, его взволновало, и он решил перезвонить. Но Юнхо не сводил взгляда с дороги. Он прибавил скорости и открыл окно. Прохладный воздух был для него своеобразным лекарством, которое затягивало невидимые и нелечащиеся раны. Телефон продолжал вибрировать, но мужчина не слышал ничего из-за свиста следующего за ним ветра.

 

Юнхо сидел в своем кабинете, ища в ящике стола какие-то бумаги. Свободная рубашка и темные джинсы придавали ему непринужденный и какой-то домашний вид. Волосы не были, как обычно, зачесаны назад, а спадали на лоб и на виски, превращая его из делового мужчины в обыкновенного парня. Закончив с обыском ящиков и не найдя искомое, он принялся рыться на поверхности стола, стараясь среди кипы ненужных бумаг отыскать необходимые документы. В дверь постучали.

– Войдите, - не отрываясь от своего занятия, выкрикнул Юнхо.

– Мне сказали, что ты здесь, - произнес господин Ким, проходя внутрь кабинета. – Разве ты не должен быть в аэропорту? У вас с Джеджуном рейс через несколько часов, - переведя взгляд с часов на Юнхо, спокойно произнес пожилой мужчина.

– Да, да, я знаю, - запыхавшись, проговорил Юно. – У меня вещи уже с собой, в машине. Я забежал только за копией договора…

– Так Джеджун забрал его рано утром. Он разве тебе не сказал? – удивился господин Ким. – Он, кстати, уже едет в аэропорт. Тебе тоже нужно поторопиться. Сегодня пятница – пробки просто жуть…

– Да, спасибо. Сейчас только кое-что возьму и поеду, - сказал Чон, стараясь не смотреть мужчине в глаза. Что он боялся там увидеть, он и сам не знал. Просто боялся – вот и все объяснение, не поддающееся какой-либо логике.

– Хорошо, - произнес господин Ким. – Удачной вам поездки. Надеюсь, у вас все получится, - сказав это, он вышел из кабинета Юнхо, негромко притворив за собой дверь. Он оставил мужчину наедине со своими мыслями. Как только шаги Кима стали неслышны, Юно плотнее закрыл дверь и запер ее на ключ. После он подошел к высокому шкафу, что стоял за его столом. Открыв его, он вытащил оттуда несколько тяжелых коробок. В самом углу шкафа лежала кожаная сумка. Взяв ее, мужчина закрыл глаза. Дрожащими пальцами, он вынул из нее пистолет. Оружие небезопасно хранить на работе, но ведь нет укрытия лучше, чем под носом у врага. Бросив пистолет в сумку, он вернул все коробки на свое место. 

На улице его уже ждал водитель. Сев в машину, Юнхо сказал мужчине везти его в аэропорт. Он сжимал свою сумку, будто в ней хранилась вся его жизнь. Но нет, в ней была лишь частичка его самого, лишившись которой он потеряет смысл своего существования. В ней хранилась его месть. Мужчина смотрел на свое отражение в зеркале бокового вида. На него глядел симпатичный мужчина, лицо которого сейчас выражало полную безмятежность. Но, если приглядеться лучше, можно обнаружить на нем несколько шрамов, которые не скрыть под тонной грима и не убрать умелыми руками пластических хирургов.

Пока они ехали, начался дождь. Пришлось закрыть окно: теперь по стеклу скатывались крупные капли, которые, собирая собой пыль, оставляли кривые разводы. Гремел гром, и создавалось впечатление, что он хочет разорвать небо в клочья, пуская в ход свою верную спутницу, грозу. Мужчина все думал, сможет ли он решиться на то, что задумало его сердце. Разумом он понимал, что это полнейшее безумие, но душа вторила, что это верное решение. Интересно, наше сознание всегда только на чьей-нибудь одной стороне? Или же оно само для себя решает, когда выгодно быть чьей-то стороне, а когда нет? 

Тишина угнетала, а потому Юнхо решил завести легкий разговор с таксистом. Тот все сетовал на ужасные пробки, которые на въезде в аэропорт стали просто невыносимыми. Машины ползли друг за другом медленной змеей, которая перегрелась на солнце и не могла передвигаться так быстро, как бы того хотелось.

Перед самим аэропортом движение прекратилось вовсе. Сирена и проезжающие мимо машины скорой помощи говорили только об одном: авария. Мужчина взглянул на часы: оставалось сорок минут. Расплатившись и попрощавшись с таксистом, он вышел из машины. Достав с заднего сидения свой багаж, юноша направился к аэропорту. Протискиваясь сквозь ряд машин, он чувствовал, как дождь смывает с него всю усталость. Когда он приблизился к месту аварии, любопытство захлестнуло его мощнейшей волной. Потому, оставив свой багаж на обочине дороги, он стал пробираться сквозь толпу людей. Все толкались, кричали, но мужчина не обращал на это никакого внимания. 

Казалось, в этот миг все вокруг замерло. Капли перестали ударяться о землю - они замерли в воздухе, как подвешенные за прозрачную нитку кристаллики; люди разом перестали говорить, и их голоса словно утонули во взрыве, что оглушил сознание Юнхо.

– Нет... - протянул он, когда увидел, как знакомое лицо скрылось под белой тканью…


	5. Глава 5

Чосон. 1515 год.

Джеджун возвращался домой, лелея надежду на понимание отца. Он все откладывал и откладывал разговор с ним в далекий ящик. После тренировок на поле он бродил по городу. Усталость оплела вокруг него свои сети, крепко завязывая узлы, дабы воин не смог из них выбраться. Но ноги молодого генерала сами принесли его к поместью семьи Чон. Взглянув на знакомую бамбуковую дверь, он отвел взор от этого строения. Сердце забилось в груди, как ужаленное, а в голове уже успели пронестись тысячи мыслей. Он уже собирался уйти прочь от этого места, пока его не заметили какие-нибудь любопытные чиновники, как увидел в окне силуэт Юнхо. Мужчина готов был поклясться, что воин сейчас смотрел именно на него. Его рука высвободила из плена рукоятку меча и замерла в воздухе. Осторожно ступая по мелким камням, разбросанным под его ногами, генерал укрылся в тени дома своего любимого. Юно сегодня не было на поле. Однако Дже краем уха услышал, как Чон послал Королю своего слугу, извещая правителя о том, что из-за проблем со здоровьем своей сестры он сегодня не может присутствовать на сборах. Услышал шаги недалеко от себя, молодой генерал замер. Страх сковал его, лишая возможности не только двигаться, но и дышать. Но только после того как из-за угла показалось знакомое лицо, мужчина смог вздохнуть спокойно.

– Что ты здесь делаешь? – шепот раскрылся на губах Юнхо, подобно бутону пиона, распускающегося поздней весною. – Тебя ведь может кто-нибудь увидеть, - воин опасливо огляделся по сторонам. Он осторожно приблизился к любимому и наклонился к его губам, чтобы сорвать с его уст поцелуй. 

– С Хесон все в порядке? – спросил Джеджун, когда их губы перестали сминать друг друга, пытаясь упиться манящей сладостью. 

– Да, теперь с ней все в порядке, - слегка улыбнувшись, ответил Юнхо. Он вновь обернулся: ему показалось, что неподалеку он услышал чьи-то голоса. Уже смеркалось, кому может понадобиться бродить в такое время по городу... Все янбаны уже должны быть в своих поместьях. – Не стоило тебе приходить: это очень рискованно.

Джеджун молчал. Он не знал, как рассказать мужчине о своем странном предчувствии, что поселилось у него в душе. Воин сейчас смотрел на Юнхо, и ему почему-то казалось, что вот так он смотрит на него в последний раз. Как же ему хотелось просто махнуть рукой и прогнать все дурные мысли из своего сознания. Но они прочно укрепились там, словно были посажены на клей. Дже обхватил Юно за шею и притянул его к себе для еще одного поцелуя. Опешив от неожиданности, тот посмотрел на возлюбленного, не ответив на его порыв. Но потом все же сдался и прикрыл глаза, открывая рот и впуская туда язык Джеджуна, который тут же коснулся его. Когда генерал оторвался от него, чтобы набрать в легкие больше воздуха, Юнхо воспользовался этим и отстранил от себя мужчину, придерживая его за плечи.

– Дже, что случилось? – беспокойство отразилось в его взгляде, а в голос просочились нотки страха. – Ты сегодня какой-то сам не свой…

– Просто… Обещай мне, что будешь осторожен, - сказал молодой генерал, поднимая на любимого тяжелый взгляд. Его пальцы зарылись в складках небесно-голубой ткани мужчины. 

– Обещаю, Дже, - ответил Юнхо. Он обнял Джеджуна, никуда не желая его отпускать. Хотелось чувствовать тепло его тела постоянно, хотелось слушать его голос каждую секунду, хотелось осознавать, что он рядом всю жизнь.

– Так, твоя сестра излечилась полностью? Эта была обыкновенная простуда? – спросил генерал. Мысль о молодой девушке не покидала его весь день с тех пор, как он услышал, что ей нездоровится.

– Да, один парнишка помог нам, - опустив взгляд, сказал Юно. На мужчине сейчас не было шляпы, потому Джеджун мог прочесть каждую эмоцию, которая, подобно иероглифу, тонкой кистью выводилась на его лице. Джеджун молчал. Он знал, что Чон хочет ему что-то поведать, посему не стал торопить. – Дже, ты же знаешь, что много лет тому назад один шаман убил мою мать? – он посмотрел на генерала. Тот понимающе кивнул, а после коснулся пальцами холодной кожи его руки, по которой пробежалась дрожь. – Сегодня я доверил жизнь своей сестры молодому шаману… - эти слова, наверное, как и само его утреннее решение, дались мужчине нелегко. Казалось, он задыхался в собственных мыслях. 

– Ты поступил правильно, - старался успокоить его Джеджун. Он понимал, насколько тяжело быть старшим братом, насколько тяжело нести на себе бремя ответственности над тем, кто находится под твоей защитой, под твоим крылом. – Если бы ты не доверил тому шаману, могло бы случиться непоправимое…

– Но если бы из-за него с Хесон что-нибудь случилось, - Юнхо тяжело задышал. Его голос был готов вот-вот сорваться. Но надлежало быть осторожным, посему он сдержался, чтобы не закричать.

– Но с ней же все хорошо, - молодой генерал положил мужчине руку на плечо и слегка смял светлую ткань. – Ведь не все шаманы плохи, как и не все янбаны справедливы, - тихо произнес он.

От слов любимого Юнхо почувствовал, как развязываются путы его мятежности. Спокойствие разливалось по телу медленно, даруя расслабление и чувство покоя. Он поцеловал Джеджуна в последний раз. Смотря, как удаляется фигура мужчины, он теребил шелковые ленточки на своих одеждах длинными пальцами. Как только Дже скрылся за поворотом, воин услышал смех двух девиц. Обернувшись, он увидел служанок, облаченных в ханбоки бледных цветов. Те, увидав мужчину, перестали смеяться и, опустив головы, поклонились ему. Подмигнув девушкам и вызвав на их лицах смущенные улыбки и живой румянец, Юнхо вошел в дом.

Ючон сидел на полу, скрестив ноги. Молодой шаман лежал перед ним, свернувшись калачиком и что-то бормоча во сне. Кузнец огрубевшими пальцами перебирал его волосы, вытягивая этими, казалось бы, обыкновенными движениями всю усталость из тела паренька. Свеча, что стояла на невысоком резном столике, уже догорала и готовилась проститься со своей жизнью, нервно дергая алым пламенем. Юнхо смотрел на Джунсу и ощущал, как в его груди по маленьким крупинкам собирается необъятное чувство благодарности к этому парнишке. Он спас его сестру, пожертвовав своими силами. Его лицо сейчас выглядело таким умиротворенным, расслабленным и по-детски невинным. Мужчина решил отправиться посмотреть, как там его сестра. 

Воин вошел в ее покои. Он присел перед ее матрасом и улыбнулся. Смотря, как ее черные реснички подрагивают и отбрасывают тоненькие полоски теней на персиковую кожу, как поднимается и опускается ее грудь, Юнхо чувствовал себя самым счастливым человеком на свете. Еще несколько дней назад он и предположить не мог, что будет счастлив лишь от одной мысли, что в теле его сестры все еще горит огонек жизни. Ведь, только оказавшись на краю пропасти, мы осознаем, как дорог нам пройденный путь. Он накрыл своей рукой ее ладонь, чтобы почувствовать такое родное ему тепло. Коснувшись лба Хесон своими губами, Юно вышел из ее комнаты, осторожно притворив дверь. Он велел служанкам побыть с госпожой этой ночью, чтобы, если девушке вдруг станет плохо, они были рядом. Вернувшись в комнату, где сидел Ючон с Джунсу, воин обратился к своему другу:

– Долго он будет еще так спать? – в его голосе не было ни упрека и ни малейшего на того намека. Просто он боялся, что в любую минуту может вернуться отец и потребовать, чтобы ни духу Джунсу, ни Ючона в его доме не было. То, что молодой шаман исцелил его дочь, он даже и слушать не станет. Ругань родителя – это меньшее, что сейчас бы хотел слышать Юнхо.

– Когда он вылечил мою Джиен, то проспал около суток, - не отрываясь от своего занятия, проговорил Ючон. Он продолжал перебирать мягкие волосы парнишки. Пак часто закатывал рукава своего чогори: растянувшаяся ткань постоянно сползала вниз. 

– Его нельзя здесь оставлять. Если отец увидит… - дальше воин решил не продолжать, ибо было не сложно догадаться, что за этим последует.

– Давай я отнесу его к себе в кузнечную, - предложил кузнец, первый раз за это время поднимая глаза на своего друга.

– Нет, это слишком далеко, - произнес воин. – Он останется здесь. Будет спать в моей комнате, - заключил Юнхо после недолгого раздумья. 

Кузнец лишь кивнул. Он поднялся с пола и сильнее закатал рукава своей блузки, не отрывая завороженного взгляда от парнишки. От Юнхо это не утаилось, посему он недобро посмотрел на друга, но решил пока ничего не говорить. Может, ему это только привиделось. Мужчины молча подняли молодого шамана и отнесли в покои Юнхо. Чуткий сон Джунсу они нисколько не потревожили. Парнишка спал, словно из него испили все его силы и жизненную энергию. Воин уложил спасителя на второй матрас, который расправил специально для него. Пока он возился, зажигая свечу, Ючон нежно укрыл молодого шамана. После мужчина, сам того не замечая, коснулся щеки Джунсу, но тут же одернул руку, будто кожа того была покрыта ядовитыми шипами. Юнхо вышел из комнаты, негромко окликнув своего друга. Обернувшись на зов, кузнец еле слышно вздохнул. Бросив последний взгляд на шамана, он вышел вслед за другом.

– Что это было? – осторожно спросил Юнхо, когда они с Ючоном шли по слабоосвещенной улочке, ведущей в кузнечную. Свет тускло лился из окон домов и зданий, что следовали за мужчинами по пятам, будто сопровождая их, как верные спутники.

– Ты о чем? – удивился кузнец, стараясь вглядеться в профиль своего друга. Но в темноте он смог разглядеть лишь его очертания.

– Я о том, как ты смотришь на Джунсу, - собравшись с мыслями, все же произнес воин. Он тяжело дышал, чувствуя, что, возможно, лезет не в свое дело. Но ему очень бы не хотелось, чтобы его друг совершил ошибку, о которой в скором времени обязательно пожалеет. Мужчина чувствовал, как Ючон смотрит на него, но сам не решался повернуть голову и заглянуть ему в глаза.

– Джунсу я очень благодарен за спасение своей дочери. Он ведь сам еще ребенок, - казалось, голос кузнеца дрожит. Дрожало и все его тело. Шумно сглотнув, мужчина продолжил: - Знаешь, когда я нашел его на улице, голодного и совсем одного, у меня сразу же зародились теплые чувства к этому парнишке. Он мне как сын, Юно. За то недолгое время, что я с ним знаком, я успел привязаться к нему, - Ючон теперь смотрел вдаль, вглядываясь в силуэты деревьев. 

Какое-то время мужчины шли молча. Юнхо обдумывал слова своего друга. Взгляд, что он уловил тогда, вовсе не походил на тот взгляд, коим отец смотрит на своего сына. Здесь было нечто иное. Мужчина понимал это, хоть и отказывался воспринимать как реальность. Ему бы очень хотелось, чтобы слова кузнеца его успокоили. Но должного покоя они ему так и не принесли. Под ногами хрустели мелкие камешки, а где-то вдали был слышен непонятный свист. Неподалеку пронесся отряд королевской стражи, облаченной в темно-зеленые чонбоки. Жесткую ткань теребили порывы воздуха, и одежды стражей сливались в единое целое, потому казалось, будто мимо пронеслись цветущие вечнозеленые паруса. Дойдя до кузнечной, друзья остановились. Между ними, как прозрачная леска, была натянута тишина. Никто не спешил ее оборвать, боясь серьезно пораниться.

– Я надеюсь, ты не наделаешь ошибок, - Юнхо все же оборвал ту леску тишины. 

– За меня можешь не переживать, - Ючон смотрел воину прямо в глаза.

– Тебя дома ждет семья, - поторапливая кузнеца, сказал мужчина.

Ючон кивнул, бросив взгляд на свое скромное жилище, в котором горел яркий огонек. Оно находилось недалеко от кузнечной, располагаясь всего в каких-то пятидесяти шагах. Попрощавшись с другом, мужчина зашагал домой, который с распростертыми объятиями принял его к себе.

Наблюдая, как за кузнецом закрывается тоненькая дверь, воин слабо улыбнулся. Больше всего на свете ему хотелось иметь собственную семью, хотелось иметь свой дом, зная, что там тебя ждет любимый человек. Пусть семья Ючона и небогата, зато она обладала самым ценным сокровищем: любовью и пониманием. Порой, смотря на друга и на его прелестную жену Сокхи, Юнхо осознавал, что по-доброму завидует Паку. Тот ведь обрел свое счастье, а Юно всю жизнь придется скрывать свое от всего мира. 

Вернувшись домой, мужчина тут же отправился в свои покои. Джунсу по-прежнему мирно спал, только вот одеяло сползло с него, оголяя босые ноги. Юнхо присел перед парнишкой и заботливо накинул на него покрывало. Почувствовав, что его тела что-то касается, Джунсу вздрогнул, но так и не проснулся. Мужчина сменил свое одеяние на ночное и тоже лег на свой матрас. Он долго разглядывал лицо молодого шамана. Немного странные, но при этом весьма красивые черты лица не могли не приковывать к себе взгляд. А темные запутавшиеся волосы, разбросанные по матрасу, так и манили прикоснуться к ним рукой. Юно отвел взгляд от парнишки. Погасив свечу, он накрылся одеялом, стараясь как можно скорее провалиться в мир снов. Тогда он не знал, что на утро не обнаружит Джунсу, мирно спящего в его покоях…

 

Джеджун проснулся пораньше, чтобы застать своего отца до того, как он покинет поместье, чтобы отправиться во дворец. Накинув поверх чогори и паджи лиловое пальто, мужчина завязал все шелковые ленточки. Расправив широкие рукава своего одеяния, молодой генерал покинул свои покои. В комнате пока никого не было - шум доносился лишь из комнаты Юджуна. Пока отец не проснулся, Дже решил заглянуть к брату.

– Хен, - радостно воскликнул мальчишка, отрываясь от свитка. – Доброе утро.

– Доброе утро, Юджун, - ласково отозвался мужчина. – Уже занимаешься? – братец лишь кивнул. – Когда у тебя первый экзамен?

– Через месяц, - нехотя ответил тот. Отбросив от себя листы пергамента, он грустно посмотрел в окно. – Хен, я не хочу быть ученым. Я хочу быть как ты, - протянул Юджун. Дже улыбнулся и потрепал брата по голове. Длинные черные волосы ласкали кожу его руки. 

– Юджун, карьера ученого не так плоха, как ты себе навыдумывал, - серьезность пришла на смену ласке на лице молодого генерала. – Быть военным – это тяжкий труд. Знаешь, вернись я сейчас в твой возраст, я не смог бы однозначно ответить, кем хочу быть. Хотя тогда я грезил о том, кем являюсь сейчас, - произнес он, чем вызвал рой вопросов в голове у своего братца.

– Хочешь сказать, что жалеешь о своем выборе? – удивленно спросил парнишка.

– Не то чтобы жалею… - задумчиво протянул Джеджун. – Перед тем как мы делаем какой-то важный выбор в своей жизни, он представляется нам чем-то прекрасным, окрашенным лишь в положительные оттенки и краски. Но затем, когда наступает момент, о котором так грезили, мы осознаем, что это немного не то, что представлялось в мечтах. Тогда ты уже по-другому начинаешь смотреть на некоторые вещи, осознаешь все недостатки и черные пятна своего выбора, - воин держал брата за руку, которая скрылась в рукаве его пхо нежно-желтого цвета. – Потому не жди от будущего слишком много, чтобы потом не вкусить горечь разочарования.

Юджун молчал. Он обдумывал слова своего хена, переваривая каждое слово и взвешивая его, словно торговец на рынке. Парнишка понимал, что Дже прав, осознавал это, но желание быть похожим на своего брата перекрывало все мысли плотной тканью. Он притянул обратно к себе листы пергамента, а после посмотрел на молодого генерала.

– Хен, получается, лучше разочароваться в деле, которое тебе не нравится, чем в том, что является твоей заветной мечтой? – спросил юноша.

– Я не могу дать тебе точного ответа, - снова улыбаясь, ответил мужчина. – Все люди разные, и каждый по-своему воспринимает реальность. Но если тебе так не хочется быть ученым, я могу поговорить с отцом…

Услышав это, Юджун засиял и бросился к брату на шею, сжимая его в теплых объятиях. Они еще немного поговорили, сидя на не заправленном матрасе. Джеджун рассказывал брату об интересных случаях, что случались с ним во время предыдущих походов. Но мужчине пришлось покинуть общество своего братца, так как он услышал за дверью голос своего отца. Оставив Юджуна дальше готовиться к экзамену, он вышел из его покоев. Увидев в главной комнате отца, сидящего на своем привычном месте, он поклонился ему. Министр Ким, кивнув сыну, достал небольшие свитки из-за разукрашенной живописью ширмы, что находилась прямо за ним. Вскрыв печати, он принялся читать, не обращая на Джеджуна ни малейшего внимания.

– Отец, я хотел поговорить с вами, - почтительно сказал Дже, вновь склонив свою голову.

Министр поднял вверх указательный палец, требуя тишины, чтобы дочитать очередное послание. Его взгляд скользил от иероглифа к иероглифу, постоянно меняя свое выражение. Закончив, он отложил свиток на край стола, а после взглянул на своего сына. Джеджун опустился на место, предназначенное для гостей.

– О чем ты хотел со мной поговорить? – спросил господин Ким, не сводя глаз с сына.

– О Юджуне, отец, - генерал решил сначала поведать ему о страхах и стремлениях младшего брата, пока министр находился в хорошем расположении духа. – Он не хочет быть ученым и боится сказать об этом Вам, - руки Джеджуна покоились на коленях, а взгляд его был опущен: нельзя было долгое время смотреть в глаза своему родителю или тому, кто выше тебя по званию или чину. 

– Кем же тогда хочет быть твой брат? – спросил министр после недолгого обдумывания слов старшего сына. 

– Он хочет быть военным, как и я, отец, - осторожно произнес молодой генерал. – После похода я бы смог подготовить его к мугва. Из него получился бы прекрасный воин.

– Я подумаю об этом, - сказал пожилой мужчина, а после приступил ко второму посланию. Заметив, что его сын не собирается никуда уходить и, кажется, решается сказать ему что-то еще, он вновь обратил на него все свое внимание. – Что-то еще, сын?

– Да, - несколько замялся воин. – Отец, до меня донеслись слухи, что вы послали анонимное письмо Королю, где якобы раскрыли взяточничество министра Чона, - сказав это, Джеджун заметил, как глаза мужчины налились злостью. – Быть может, вы уже прекратите все это? - умоляюще произнес он, поднимая глаза на родителя. – Это ничем хорошим не закончится…

– Не тебе, юнец, указывать мне, что делать, а что не делать, - скрипя зубами, говорил министр. Он встал со своего места и зашагал по комнате. Когда он проходил мимо шкафов, которые тянулись вдоль стен, те начинали еле заметно подпрыгивать. Одна глиняная ваза, расписанная каллиграфией, все же упала на пол, разбиваясь на мелкие кусочки. – Хеджин! – громко позвал министр служанку. Когда та явилась перед ним, почтительно сложив руки и низко поклонившись, он приказал ей: - Убери здесь все!

Девушка убирала осколки вазы, бросая неосторожные взгляды на молодого генерала. Министр вновь опустился на свое место. Распечатав письмо, он стал его читать.

– Я всего лишь забочусь о вас и о нашей семье, - после столь длительной паузы сказал Джеджун. Слова отца оставили глубокий резец на его сердце. 

– Я глава семьи! – повысив тон, произнес министр. – А значит, все решения принимаю здесь я. Мне не нужна твоя забота. Я сам могу о себе позаботиться.

Молодой генерал ничего на это не ответил. Опустив голову, он поднялся на ноги, а после поклонился и вышел из дома. 

 

Дни пронеслись стремительно быстро. Мирные будни отступили на второй план: теперь королевское войско во главе с Королем отправлялось в поход. До небольшой провинции на юго-востоке государства было шесть дней пути, посему воины передвигались на конях, иногда делая небольшие привалы. Джеджун, как генерал королевского войска, ехал позади правителя Шима по правую его руку. Юнхо ехал практически в самом конце, чтобы избежать соблазна бросить опрометчивый взгляд на своего генерала или обменяться с ним неосторожным словом. Он отвлекал себя разговорами с Хоримом. Мужчины обсуждали тактику ведения боя, если враг обрушится внезапно. Джеджун слышал эти разговоры и чувствовал, как больно колет в груди от осознания, что он вот так просто не может разговаривать с дорогим ему человеком. Лошадь генерала плавно ступала по засохшей листве. Войско решило пронести свой путь через леса: так они будут менее уязвимы для врага. Каждый шорох, каждое лишнее движение – и воин уже готов защитить своего Короля. Его рука всегда находилась возле клинка, он всегда был начеку. Широкополые темные шляпы скрывали их от палящих лучей солнца, что проникали даже сквозь кучерявые кроны деревьев. Также шляпы могли и укрыть лицо воина, если он того пожелает. Потому никто из мужчин не заметил, что среди них находился шестнадцатилетний мальчишка, каким-то запретным образом проникший в войско. Он ехал верхом на лошади, опустив свою голову. Его руки тряслись, но сердце горело надеждой о вечной славе. Хан Бонми тогда еще не предполагал, чем обернется подобная выходка…

Начало смеркаться. Разговоры среди воинов, подобно пению птиц, стали тише. Лошади устали - им требовался отдых. Развернув свою лошадь так, чтобы видеть в лицо всех своих людей, правитель Шим прислушался. Войско прекратило свое движение. Все замерли, ожидая приказа своего Императора.

– Разобьем здесь лагерь: ночью передвигаться в этих местах небезопасно, - сказал Король и спрыгнул со своего коня.

Все мужчины последовали его примеру. Привязав лошадей, воины начали обустраиваться на небольшой полянке, которая, подобно родимому пятну на коже, вырисовывалась посреди густого леса. Юнхо и еще несколько воинов отправились насобирать хвороста, ибо без костра ночь была бы невыносимой. Холод пробрал бы до самых костей, сковывая все тело. 

Чанмин отошел на десяток шагов от возни своих людей. Все его мысли были сейчас заняты молитвами. Единственное, что его сейчас беспокоило, - это безопасность войска и удачное завершение похода. Он никогда не отправился бы в такую даль и на такой риск, если бы того не потребовали обстоятельства. Когда к нему во дворец пришел посол из той провинции, куда они сейчас направлялись, с вестью, что здешний народ нуждается в помощи своего правителя, Король, не думая ни минуты, решил отправиться на помощь. Гонения и преследования своего народа чужеземными племенами не могли оставить правителя равнодушным. 

Спустя несколько часов, когда совсем стемнело и небо оделось в темные ткани, лагерь был разбит. Король сидел в своем шатре и разглядывал пергамент с изображением карты местности. Глубокие складки залегли на его лбу. Руки правителя лежали на ногах, сминая темную ткань. 

– Ваше Высочество, - в шатре показался Джеджун. Он поклонился правителю, но сделать шаг вперед пока не осмелился.

– О, генерал Ким, - воскликнул Чанмин. – А я как раз хотел за вами послать, - приветливо сказал он, а после указал на место перед собой. Вновь поклонившись, Дже опустился на колени, тут же кидая взгляд на карту.

– Вы хотите срезать путь через перевал? – удивленно спросил он, разглядывая красные отметины на пергаменте.

– Да, так мы сможем сохранить полдня пути, - сказал Чанмин. – Думаете, это плохая идея? – изогнув одну бровь, поинтересовался правитель. 

– Мне доводилось путешествовать через этот перевал, - сказал Джеджун, внимательным взглядом изучая пергамент. – Через него идет не самый безопасный маршрут. Вот здесь, - указал он на какое-то место на карте, - идет сужение. Там человеку тяжело пройти, не говоря уже о лошади, - мужчина задумался. – О, здесь есть мост, - произнес Дже после недолгого молчания. – О нем мало кто знает. Если не обходить речку через лес, а перейти ее через этот мост, мы срежем несколько миль.

– Мы и так потеряли слишком много времени, - устало выдохнул Король. - Люди гибнут, страдают. Эта мысль не дает мне покоя…

– Ваше Высочество, мы не могли отправиться в провинцию сразу же после нашего прошлого похода, - осторожно начал Джеджун. – Людям требовалось время, чтобы прийти в себя. Тем более многие были ранены.

Но Чанмин лишь молчал. Он прикрыл глаза и закинул голову чуть назад. По его шее скатились маленькие капельки соленого пота. Молодой генерал, видя, как измотан его правитель, поклонился ему и покинул шатер. Он направился к своей палатке. По пути он столкнулся с Юнхо. Поднимая на него взгляд, мужчина чувствовал, как раскаляется его кожа. Казалось, прикоснись к ней - и она обожжет тебя неистовым пламенем. Чтобы никто ничего не заподозрил, они обменялись несколькими фразами и разошлись по своим палаткам, которые по воле случая оказались рядом.

Всю ночь Джеджун ощущал присутствие Юнхо, он чувствовал, что тот рядом. Оттого на душе становилось гораздо легче. Генерал уснул лишь под утро, усыпленный пением какой-то неизвестной для него птицы. Не успел он сомкнуть глаз, как в его палатку нагло пробрались солнечные лучи, светя прямо в лицо. Поморщившись, Дже все же разлепил свои глаза и оглянулся. Всего лишь на мгновение ему показалось, что он дома. Но нет, вернулись его военные будни, которые уже стали частью его жизни, частью его самого. Поправив свое одеяние, он покинул палатку. Некоторые воины уже стали собираться в путь. Лишь Чанмин стоял чуть поодаль и вслушивался в звуки леса. Со стороны могло показаться, что он наслаждается природой, но молодой правитель, опасаясь внезапного нападения, смотрел по сторонам. Его глаз на большом расстоянии мог легко уловить то, что могло принести с собой на хвосте угрозу. Джеджун собрал свою палатку и отправился к костру, чтобы отыскать там остатки вчерашней еды.

Юнхо сидел неподалеку. Опершись спиной о ствол широкого древнего дерева, он разговаривал с Хоримом. Его клинок был вынут из ножен и лежал рядом с ним на прошлогодних опавших листьях. Перекусывая, молодой генерал изредка кидал на них кроткие взгляды. Он не слышал, о чем те говорили. Гул, стоящий в лагере, перекрывал их голоса. В очередной раз, когда Джеджун бросил на них взгляд, Юнхо там уже не было. Мужчина оглянулся: воин медленно ступал по земле, волоча клинок за собою. Он уходил прочь из лагеря, вероятно, чтобы какое-то время побыть наедине с собой. Не сдержавшись, Дже отправился вслед за ним. Он старался держать дистанцию, чтобы никто ничего не заподозрил. Уже вскоре они оба скрылись в густом лесу. До них доносились лишь негромкие переговоры из лагеря. Юнхо остановился, а Джеджун замер в нескольких метрах от него. 

– Что нам делать, Юнхо? – первым нарушил молчание Дже. 

Хоть они здесь и были одни, страх быть пойманными уже давно поселился в их душах. Он обитал там, расплавляя все иные чувства, превращая их бесцветный пепел. Они и их семьи лишаться всего, если их тайную связь раскроют. Но мужчины не могли не поговорить, ведь этот поход был небезопасным и никто не мог знать наверняка, будет ли он жив завтра.

– Может, на какое-то время прекратим все это? - предложил Юнхо, поворачиваясь лицом к своему генералу. – Так будет легче и мне, и тебе…

– Ты это сейчас серьезно? – не верил своим ушам Джеджун. 

– Да, - голос Юнхо эхом отозвался в сознании молодого воина. – Постоянные мысли друг о друге делают нас слабее, делают нас уязвимыми.

– Ты думаешь, если мы оборвем наши отношения, станем меньше думать друг о друге? – голос Дже был готов сорваться на крик.

– Джеджун, - окликнул его Юнхо, но генерал уже уходил от него прочь, возвращаясь обратно в лагерь.

Оставшись совершенно один, мужчина опустился на землю, откинув меч подальше от себя. Подул прохладный ветерок, щекоча кожу и вызывая табун мурашек. Потом внезапно стало как-то слишком тихо. Тишина, как завелось в этих местах, всегда была предвестником беды. Юнхо решил не заострять на этом свое внимание, а посему остался сидеть на холодной земле. И лишь когда спустя некоторое время он услышал свист и топот лошадей, он забеспокоился. Схватив свой меч, юноша отправился в лагерь. Под деревом, где еще полчаса назад сидел он с Хоримом, лежала пара их воинов. Кровь окрасила их темно-синие чонбоки в алые оттенки. Ужас застыл на лице воина. Но он в следующую же секунду собрался и отправился в бой.

Увидев Юнхо, несколько мужчин в черных повязках на лице набросились на него. Отбиться от них воину помог Джеджун, вовремя подоспевший к нему на помощь. Кивнув ему, Юнхо старался протиснуться в самый центр, где находился Чанмин.

– Сомкнуть кольцо вокруг Короля, - кричал чей-то голос. Юно искал глазами своего правителя. Тот был ранен и не мог сражаться. 

Услышав позади себя стремительно приближающиеся шаги, Юнхо обернулся и пронзил противника в маске насквозь. Мужчина видел, как гибнут воины, видел, как гибнут его товарищи. Он упустил Джеджуна из вида. Казалось, численность врага только растет. Они выбегали из-за деревьев, обрушиваясь на лагерь, как гигантская волна на берег, который был усыпан мирными жителями.

Отбиваясь от врага, мужчина медленно приближался к Королю. Его меч положил уже две дюжины солдат. Оружие парило в воздухе, безжалостно отбирая жизни у тех, кто отобрал жизни у его друзей. Его шляпа слетела с головы и ударилась о землю, проткнутая вражеской стрелой. Сливаясь в поединке с мужчиной в черной маске, Юнхо чувствовал, как иссякают его силы. Но уже в последний момент, когда вражеский меч был готов коснуться его шеи, он увернулся. Сделав небольшой прыжок вокруг своей оси, он снес голову врагу. Находясь в самом эпицентре сражения, он успевал обводить взглядом каждого, кто был здесь. 

Тут его взгляд зацепился за паренька, с которым он на прошлой неделе оттачивал навыки на тренировочном поле. Что он здесь делает? Он еще совсем ребенок! Обезоружив очередного врага и нанеся ему смертельную рану, он направился к парнишке, который сражался с мужчиной в два раза больше него самого. Юнхо увидел лучника, скрывающегося за деревом. Увернувшись от его стрелы, он достал из сапога небольшой кинжал и бросил в него, попав прямо в живот. До Бонми было еще далеко - мужчина мог опоздать. Он почувствовал, как плечо буквально воспламенилось, и клинок выпал из его руки, ударяясь о землю. Зажав глубокий порез, но обернулся. Мужчина в черной маске замахнулся, чтобы нанести последний удар, но его тут же пронзили клинком. Когда враг упал, за ним показался Хорим. Юно кивнул ему в знак благодарности. «Где Джеджун?» - пронеслось у него в голове.

Взгляд тут же отыскал Бонми. Неподалеку от него стоял еще один лучник, который целился как раз в мальчишку. Но уже в следующее мгновение Джеджун толкнул его, и тот упал на землю. Молодой генерал отбил вражескую стрелу своим клинком. Подумав, что опасность его миновала, он обернулся к парнишке. Юнхо замер, не смея пошевелиться. Рана кровоточила, он чувствовал, как жгучие дорожки крови стекают по его коже. Он закричал. Генерал обернулся на его крик и тут же упал на колени. Он опустил свой взгляд на стрелу, что торчала у него из груди. Мгновение – и он рухнул вниз, широко расправив свои руки. 

– Нееет, - прокричал Юно. – Генерал Ким!!! - своим криком он привлек внимание к мужчине, сердце которого уже перестало биться. Подняв свой меч, он подбежал к лучнику, что пустил стрелу в его любимого, и перерезал горло. Тот упал замертво. 

Королевское войско расправилось с остатками вражеского племени. Часть была убита, часть сбежала: видимо, их задачей было расправиться с генералом и ослабить войско. 

Мир замер, его жизнь остановилась подобно движению в песочных часах, когда упала последняя песчинка. Теперь он был пуст, как сосуд с водой, который осушил человек, страдающий жаждой. Для чего мы живем? Чтобы умирать? Тогда для чего мы умираем? Быть может, чтобы прожить эту жизнь снова...


End file.
